Vladimir Parker 1
by aizer86
Summary: Vladimir Parker era un chico común, pero todo cambia cuando recibe una invitación al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde descubrirá su verdadera identidad y su verdadero origen, y donde conocerá a sus mejores amigos, pero también a algunos enemigos. Personaje alternativo, clasificado M por lenguaje (por el momento).
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling, y la mayoría de los personajes son de su propiedad.

N/A: este es el prólogo de una historia que sucede en el año 2017, a la par con Albus S. Potter, pero trata sobre otro personaje.

Prólogo.

El edificio estaba abandonado, no había nadie cerca más que los aurores, vestidos con sus túnicas negras, y un par de personas que corrían tratando de esconderse de ellos, aunque los aurores sólo estaban persiguiendo a uno de ellos

-Corre, escóndete, no saben que estás aquí- dijo ella, la preocupación se veía en su cara, mientras sus ojos se tornaban cada vez más vidriosos gracias a las lágrimas que estaban a punto de rodar por sus mejillas

-No, no te dejaré aquí sola, no te puedo dejar sola, ni a él- contesto una voz masculina, quebrándose por lo que decía, el hombre la abrazaba contra su pecho, y en su mano sostenía un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas.

Llegó el ruido de explosiones a sus espaldas, los aurores se acercaban cada vez más a donde estaban, ya no quedaba tiempo para discutir más sobre lo que harían, tomó el pequeño bulto que cargaba con sus manos y lo depositó sobre la tierra, cubriéndolo un poco, esperando que, con suerte, alguien lo encontrara.

-Te amo- susurró ella, ahora con las mejillas llenas de lágrima, mientras él la abrazaba con más fuerza que antes - Y yo a ti - contestó mientras se separaba de ella y la besaba en los labios, y se desapareció.

* * *

Era un día soleado, que hubieran considerado perfecto de no ser por la notica que acababan de recibir hace menos de una hora. El joven matrimonio Parker salía de la clínica de fertilidad, después de haber escuchado lo que para ellos era la peor noticia de su vida, habían intentado tener hijos desde hace un año, pero no lo conseguían, y ahora que sabían que nunca podrían, estaban más tristes que nunca.

Iban pasando al lado de un edificio abandonado, querían caminar un poco, pensar que no era verdad lo que decía el médico, la mujer se veía devastada, sus ojos hinchados por llorar, los de él vidriosos y apagados, ambos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos, la mano de él caía sobre los hombros de ella, abrazándola, sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que un ruido llamó su atención, -!Waaaaa!- sonaba a lo lejos, una especie de quejido, un grito, pensaron ambos, buscaron de dónde procedía y entonces lo vieron, venía del edificio de al lado, se miraron el uno al otro y fueron a investigar.

Entraron al edificio tomados de la mano, guiándose por el sonido que se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, llegaron a una parte de la construcción que no tenía techo, y vieron un pequeño bulto moviéndose entre varias mantas cubiertas de tierra, se acercaron sutilmente y removieron las mantas, dejando al descubierto lo que entre ellas se encontraba, se dieron una mirada entre los dos, y después lo voltearon a ver a él, que había parado de llorar, y ahora se mantenía en silencio, con los ojos aún cerrados. Ella lo acunó en sus brazos, besó a su esposo, y se miraron durante un momento, hasta que rompieron el silencio diciendo al unísono

-Vladimir Parker-.


	2. Eres un mago

Capítulo 1 - Eres un mago

Vladimir estaba sentado en su cama, acababa de despertar, miró el reloj y vio que apenas eran las 6 de la mañana, demasiado temprano, a pesar de que eran vacaciones, normalmente despertaba a las 7, se quedó tendido en su cama durante un largo rato, se sentía raro, como si supiera que ese día pasaría algo, el despertador sonó, y al fin se levantó de la cama, camino al baño y se metió a bañar, se cambió y bajo a comer su desayuno.

Al entrar al comedor se dio cuenta de que su madre no había despertado aún, eso le pareció raro, ella despertaba antes que su padre y él.

-!Sorpresa!- gritaron de manera animada sus padres, saliendo de un salto de detrás de la puerta de la cocina, cargando en sus manos una bandeja llena de panqueques.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hijo - dijo su madre al momento que se acercaba a darle un abrazo, para después dejar que su padre lo abrazara también.

-Gracias, supongo... había olvidado que día era- lo decía de verdad, no recordaba qué día era, tal vez era eso lo que lo tenía inquieto en la mañana, pero ahora ya lo sabía, y seguía sintiendo inquietud.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto su padre, preocupado porque su hijo no parecía alegre del todo.

-Nada, estoy bien... solo que...- no logró terminar la frase, su madre entró al comedor con una jarra de jugo de naranja y todos se sentaron a desayunar.

Después del desayuno su madre se fue a trabajar, no había vacaciones en su trabajo, o al menos, no tan prolongadas como las de los jóvenes estudiantes, se quedó en la sala de estar con su padre un rato más, viendo la televisión, hasta que se puso a hacer los quehaceres de la casa, en ese momento Vladimir subió a su habitación y se sentó frente al ordenador.

Las horas pasaban muy rápido cuando estaba sentado enfrente de una pantalla, no se dio cuenta de qué hora era hasta que su padre lo saco de su enajenación llamándolo para comer.

-¿No esperaremos a mamá?- preguntó Vladimir a su padre, normalmente celebraban su cumpleaños todos juntos, que no fuera así se sentía raro, más de lo que ya se sentía en la mañana.

-Tu madre dijo que no la esperáramos, al parecer va a tardar un poco más de lo normal en volver, un problema en el laboratorio o algo así mencionó- la madre de Vladimir trabajaba en para una famosa farmacéutica, en los laboratorios donde se probaban los nuevos medicamentos, su padre, se dedicaba a las bienes raíces, pero desde que llegó Vladimir, acordaron que él sería el que se dedicara a los quehaceres del hogar.

Comenzaron a comer, charlando y bromeando entre ellos, cuando el timbre sonó.

-Debe ser tu madre, vamos a recibirla- dijo el señor Parker, se levantaron y fueron a la puerta, abrieron esperando ver a la madre de Vladimir, pero se encontraron con un hombre vestido de una manera muy rara, tenía puesta una túnica café, con muchos adornos.

-Buenas tardes señor Parker, soy Neville Longbottom, ¿podría hablar con ustedes un momento?- dijo el hombre que estaba en el portal de la puerta, esperando a ser invitado pasar.

-Lo siento señor Longbottom, ya han venido otros como usted, no nos interesa- contesto Frank Parker al joven de la puerta.

-Me temo que no lo entiendo señor Parker, ¿cómo que "otros como yo"?- pregunto desconcertado Neville.

-Ya sabe, otros testigos, queriendo convertir a todo el mundo a su religión- contesto de manera despreocupada Frank.

-No, creo que no me entiende, no soy parte de esos "testigos" que usted habla, yo vengo de parte de alguien muy especial ¿puedo pasar? es importante para su hijo, es una oportunidad de estudio única- contesto Neville, ahora con más seguridad.

-!Oh! disculpe el malentendido, pase, pase- dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba pasar al hombre de túnica café.

-¿Está su esposa en casa?- pregunto Neville al no verla por ningún lado.

-No, ella está trabajando en este momento, normalmente llega más temprano, pero ha ocurrido algo y ha tenido que retrasarse- contestó Frank mientras invitaba a Neville a tomar asiento en la sala -¿se le ofrece algo, un poco de té y tarta? - preguntó Frank.

-Claro, tarta estaría bien- contestó asintiendo, y Frank salió a la cocina, dejando solos a Vladimir y Neville.

-Hola Vladimir ¿cómo estás?- pregunto, verdaderamente interesado Neville.

-Bastante bien, hoy es mi cumpleaños número once- contesto un poco tímido y se sentó enfrente de Neville.

-Sabemos que es tu cumpleaños, por eso estoy aquí- dijo Neville con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Saben, quiénes?- preguntó Vladimir intrigado.

-Ya lo sabrás, pero tenemos que esperar a que regrese tu padre, y sería mejor si estuviera tu madre aquí.

-Té y tarta para todos- dijo Frank al momento que entraba a la habitación con una bandeja con un juego de porcelana de té, paltos y tarta.

-Ahora sí- dijo Frank al momento que servía té en las 3 tazas -¿qué era eso de una oportunidad de estudio?- preguntó Frank.

-Bueno, verá señor Parker, existe un pequeño grupo de personas, personas que pueden hacer cosas que otras no, ¿no te ha ocurrido alguna vez Vladimir, hacer algo que no deberías de poder?- comenzó a explicar Neville, terminando con una pregunta.

-Bueno...- Vladimir no sabía que responder, nunca se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres -bueno...una vez en la escuela...- se calló al momento.

-¿Qué ocurrió en la escuela Vladimir?- pregunto su padre, sorprendido de que no se los haya contado antes.

-Vamos Vladimir, es normal que esas cosas ocurran a los jóvenes, no te preocupes- lo animó a seguir Neville.

-Bueno, una vez en la escuela... estaba este chico que quería golpearme, no le había hecho nada, pero aún así me iba a golpear y yo... bueno... yo- era difícil, que pensaría su padre si lo contaba, qué pensaría su madre, todo era muy extraño, quizá lo llevaran a un manicomio...

-Tranquilo, no te pasará nada, puedes contármelo- esta vez fue su padre el que lo animó a seguir contando.

-Me quería golpear, yo no quise hacerlo, no sé cómo lo hice, pero sé que fui yo, lo sentí, saliendo de mí, lo empuje hacia atrás sin siquiera tocarlo, lo siento, lo siento...- se veía la preocupación en su rostro.

-!Exacto! dijo Neville, ese tipo de cosas son las que pueden hacer ciertas personas, cosas que las demás creerían imposibles- tomo una larga bocanada de aire -eres un mago Vladimir- sentenció.

Su padre se levantó del sillón de golpe, derramando un poco de té.

-Magia, sí claro, bueno, creo que es hora de que se vaya, sabía que sólo quería convencernos de cosas...- no logro terminar lo que quería decir, en ese momento Neville saco su varita de los pliegues de su túnica y la mostro a Frank -¿qué va a hacer con esa ramita?-

-Bueno, señor Parker, esta "ramita" es en realidad una varita mágica, por favor, déjeme terminar, verá, los magos jóvenes pueden hacer uso de magia sin ella, porque aún no la controlan, pero los adultos, quienes ya saben cómo usarla, tienen que canalizar esa magia a través de esto- dijo moviendo levemente la varita en su mano -mire- dijo Neville -_Lumos- _y una luz brillante salió de la punta de su varita, Frank se dejo caer en el sillón, un tanto asustado, pero Vladimir se acercó más a Neville, quería poder hacer eso.

-¿Cómo lo hace?- pregunto Vladimir con tono sorprendido y cara que denotaba lo mismo.

-Bueno- dijo Neville -_nox-_ la luz se extinguió de la varita- es a eso a lo que he venido, quiero comunicarte que tienes u lugar en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ahí aprenderás a hacer esto y mucho más.

-Es imposible, ¿cómo lo ha hecho?- pregunto Frank entre sorprendido y asustado.

-Ya se lo dije señor Parker, magia, y su hijo es capaz de hacerla ¿ha habido otros magos en su familia?- preguntó Neville, e inmediatamente se sintió estúpido por la pregunta, claro que no, y aunque los hubiera, no lo sabrían.

-No, no lo creo- contestó Frank, recordando.

-Tal vez sea de parte de su esposa, verá, los jóvenes...- no logró terminar, se escucho la puerta abriéndose y entro en la sala una cansada Anne Parker, que se sorprendió de la visita de un extraño.

-Buenas tardes señor...- dijo Anne.

-Señor Longbottom, pero llámeme Neville, buenas tardes señora Parker- contestó Neville de manera gentil.

La señora Parker se sentó al lado de su marido.

-Señora Parker, estábamos hablando de usted justamente, ¿sabrá si en su familia ha habido algún mago?- preguntó Neville, con una sonrisa.

-¿Es una broma?- contestó desconcertada.

-No, querida, no es una broma- contestó Frank.

-Bueno, no sé qué decir, mi padre solía hacer trucos de magia, pero nunca fue profesional ni nada...-contesto ella recordando a su padre sacar una moneda de su oreja. Esto provocó una pequeña carcajada en Neville.

-Creo que no me está entendiendo, me refiero a magos reales, no ilusionistas- contesto Neville, divertido ante su respuesta- bien, creo que no hay magos, así que por lo tanto, felicidades, eres el primer mago de tu familia Vladimir- dijo Neville al joven.

-Un momento, creo que me perdí algo- dijo Anne, un poco molesta porque no entendía lo que pasaba.

-!oh!, claro, déjeme mostrarle- Neville tomó su varita -_Lumos-_ dijo al momento que agitaba su varita - Bueno, ahora ya entiende a lo que me refiero con mago,_ nox_- y la luz se apagó.

-Impresionante- dijo, más para ella misma que para los demás -¿cómo lo hace?- preguntó.

-Eso le explicaba a su hijo y marido cuando llegó, verá, Vladimir es un mago, y ha sido invitado al Colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, donde podrá aprender a hacer esto y mucho más- concluyo la explicación Neville.

-¿Puedo ir?- dijo Vladimir en tono de súplica- ¿puedo, puedo, puedo?-

-No lo sé hijo, no sabemos nada de esto, no sé donde conseguir el dinero para el curso...- dijo Frank.

-No se preocupe, el curso en sí es gratis, lo único que necesita es comprar los útiles que se encuentran en esta lista- dijo, al momento que, con otro movimiento de varita, aparecía un sobre. Todos miraron asombrados a Neville, pasó la lista a Frank y éste se la dio a su esposa.

-Bueno, no sé dónde podríamos encontrar estas cosas ¿calderos, una varita mágica? no sé, no, esto es muy raro...- dijo preocupada la Anne.

-No se preocupe por el lugar, yo los puedo llevar al callejón Diagon, pero tiene que decidir rápido, el curso comienza el 1 de septiembre- dijo Neville de manera amable.

-¿Por favor?- dijo de nuevo Vladimir -eso que hizo es increíble, quiero poder hacer lo mismo-dijo con emoción.

-Está bien- dijeron sus padres después de discutirlo un momento con la mirada.

-Pero tiene que prometernos que es seguro- dijo Frank mirando a Neville.

-No se preocupe por eso señor Parker, Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro que existe- dijo, recordando sus años de estudiante- todo lo demás depende del comportamiento de su hijo- finalizó su frase.

-Está bien... dejaremos que vayas- dijo Anne a su hijo, quién se levantó y los abrazó a ambos.

-Muy bien, ya todo está dicho- dijo Neville al momento que se levantaba del sillón- mañana volveré a las 10 de la mañana para ir al callejón Diagon y comprar todo lo necesario-

Longbottom salió por la puerta, dejando a Vladimir emocionado y sorprendido, y a un par de padres preocupados y dubitativos.

N/A: los capítulos varían en extensión, intento que al menos lleguen a las 2000 palabras, pero a veces es imposible. Subiré un capítulo por semana, espero que les gusten, no olviden dejar sus críticas (constructivas... o no) en la sección de reviews.


	3. Llegando al Callejón

Capítulo 2 - Llegando al callejón.

Vladimir casi no pudo dormir esa noche, estaba muy ansioso por lo que había ocurrido, constantemente se preguntaba si no había sido un sueño, y siempre se respondía a sí mismo con todo el recuerdo de la conversación que había tenido con Neville.

Se despertó ansioso a las 7 de la mañana, como siempre y bajó a desayunar, sus padres ya estaban ahí, más serios de lo normal, con una expresión preocupada. Vladimir tan sólo esperaba que no cambiaran de decisión.

-Buen día- saludó Vladimir a sus padres, quienes respondieron de la misma manera, se sentó y desayunó rápidamente. En cuanto acabó se dispuso a subir a su cuarto, pero sus padres lo detuvieron.

-Vladimir, espera- dijo su madre.

-Queremos hablar un momento- continuó su padre.

Se sentó de nuevo de donde se acababa de levantar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, nervioso.

-Bueno, queremos saber si hemos hecho... si tú has tomado la decisión correcta- dijo su madre.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir a esa escuela?- pregunto Frank.

-Muy seguro, quiero aprender a hacer todo eso y muchas cosas más- dijo Vladimir a sus padres, con más confianza de la que sentía.

-Y sabes que eso significa que no te veremos hasta navidad ¿cierto?- preguntó Anne, con tono preocupado. Vladimir no contestó al momento, no sabía que decir, nunca había estado lejos de sus padres por mucho tiempo, no sabía cómo se sentiría después de tres meses sin verlos, pero, aunque sus preocupaciones eran muchas, contestó al final.

-Lo sé, y los voy a extrañar mucho, pero quiero aprender- contestó, con un hilo de voz al final de su frase.

-Está bien, ve a cambiarte, Neville llegará en cuestión de horas- dijo Frank, y vieron como Vladimir subía a su habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación se sentó frente a la computadora, quería investigar todo lo que pudiera de ese tal Hogwarts antes de ir, pero, para su decepción, no encontró absolutamente nada, era como si no existiera, y se pregunto si estaría oculto para los no magos... pero era imposible, cualquier mago como él, hijo de no magos podría escribir algo sobre el Colegio en internet, darlo a conocer ¿por qué no lo hacían? esa pregunta se mantuvo en su mente durante las 2 horas que faltaban para que llegara Neville, mientras se bañaba y cambiaba.

Finalmente su espera terminó, y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta cuando ésta sonó. Y ahí estaba, Neville de nuevo, con una túnica de color morado e igual de adornada que la anterior.

-Buenos días señor Longbottom- saludo Vladimir, ansioso.

-Buenos días Vladimir- contestó Neville.

En ese momento salieron el señor y señora Parker, y después de un saludo, todos subieron al auto. Una vez dentro Neville comenzó la charla.

-¿Emocionados?- preguntó a todos.

-Bastante- Vladimir fue el primero en contestar.

-Un poco mareados, pero sí, se podría decir que emocionados, no todos los días ves a un mago real, y no esperas que tu hijo sea uno- contestó Frank, de forma bromista.

-Bueno, tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon- dijo Neville mientras intentaba explicar a Frank, que conducía, cómo llegar ahí - lo siento, no soy bueno explicando este tipo de cosas... bueno, ningún mago, normalmente nosotros sólo nos aparecemos en donde queremos ir y listo-

-!Wooo!- exclamó Vladimir, imaginando lo rápido y divertido que sería aparecer y desaparecer -¿cuándo aprenderé a hacer eso?-

-Bueno, para eso tendrás que esperar un tiempo más, no se permite a los menores de edad hacerlo, pero cuando cumplas 17 lo harás- dijo Neville. Dejando a Vladimir un poco desilusionado, y cuando lo notó agregó -pero puedes aprender a volar en escoba desde que llegues a Hogwarts si así lo deseas- y Vladimir lo miró de nuevo emocionado, aunque le temiera a las alturas, dejando a sus padres bastante preocupados ante la idea de su hijo volando sobre un trozo de madera.

Finalmente y luego de casi 30 minutos de búsqueda, llegaron al caldero chorreante, Neville se acercó con los demás.

-¿No dijiste que iríamos a un callejón?- pregunto Frank.

-Bueno, sí, pero no podíamos dejarlo a la vista de todos, tendríamos visitantes inoportunos a toda hora- contestó Neville, que abrió la puerta del caldero chorreante, dejando ver varias maesas, una escalera que daba a plantas más altas y a unas cuantas personas sentadas.

-Adelante- los animó Neville a entrar. Entraron un poco indecisos, y la puerta se cerró tras ellos -síganme, es por aquí- y todos lo siguieron a lo que parecía un cuarto vacío, con una pared de ladrillos rojos.

-¿A dónde nos has traído?- preguntó Frank un poco desconfiado.

-Tranquilo, ésta es la entrada, mira esto- sacó su varita y dio unos cuantos golpes a la pared de ladrillo, la cual comenzó a moverse dejando un túnel en el centro.

-!wooo!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo los tres, viendo que ante ellos se abría una puerta que, en efecto, daba a un callejón.

-Bienvenidos al callejón Diagon- dijo Neville entusiasmado por su expresión y los invitó a entrar.

Todos entraron y lograron ver que había pequeñas multitudes en cada negocio, asombrados y a la vez asustados, los Parker comenzaron a seguir a Neville.

-Creo que deberíamos de comenzar comprando las túnicas, así cuando terminemos, ya las habrán ajustado a tú medida- dijo Neville mirando a Vladimir y dirigiéndose a la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin.

-Buenos días- saludó Neville a las personas que se encontraban en la tienda, recibiendo una respuesta de la misma manera, guió a Vladimir a uno de los probadores, donde una mujer se acercó a tomar las medidas.

-¿Cuándo iremos por mi varita?- preguntó Vladimir una vez que quedó con Neville en el probador.

-Bueno, es recomendable ir al final, es la parte más tardada de las compras, tienes que encontrar a la varita indicada- explicó Neville.

Salieron de la tienda escuchando como Neville hacía el pedido.

-Sí, 4 juegos, creo que bastarán- dijo, después se despidió y salió de la tienda con los Parker.

-Neville, no es por molestar, pero he visto que aquí nadie está pagando con euros, todos usan monedas doradas- dijo Anne, que había estado observando eso.

-!Lo siento!- se disculpó Neville - olvidé explicar eso, en el mundo mágico no se usan los euros, pero sí puedes cambiar euros por monedas mágicas y viceversa- comenzó a explicar Neville -un galeón, las monedas doradas, equivale a aproximadamente 4 euros, un galeón equivale a 17 sickles o 493 knuts, es complicado, lo sé, pero se acostumbrarán- los guió hasta Gringotts, un edificio blanco, imponente -este es Gringotts, el banco de los magos, aquí se guarda el dinero de los magos, y se cambia dinero muggle por mágico- entraron al banco e inmediatamente se sorprendieron al ver a unas pequeñas criaturas trabajando en él.

-Neville ¿qué son estas personas pequeñas?- preguntó Frank, sin saber qué término utilizar con ellos.

-Son duendes, son bastante reservados, pero son buenos con los números, no los molesten, se podrían enojar- advirtió Neville, con tono de preocupación y se acercó a uno de los duendes, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención -Buen día, el señor y señora Parker quisieran iniciar una cuenta en Gringotts- dijo Neville.

-Señor y señora Parker, lo sentimos, pero no podemos abrir una cuenta a su nombre, son las reglas, no hay bóvedas para muggles- contestó el duende, en un tono que intentaba ser amable.

-Lo siento, que torpe soy, intervino Neville, la bóveda no es para ellos, es para el joven Vladimir- dijo Neville dirigiéndose al duende y señalando a Vladimir.

-Una bóveda a nombre del joven Vladimir Parker- dijo para sí mismo el duende mientras escribía en un papel, dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se dirigió al joven -bóveda número 10806, su mano por favor- pidió el duende.

-Tranquilo, tan solo ocupan una gota de sangre como muestra, para que firmes- lo tranquilizó Neville.

Vladimir le dio su mano al duende, el cual lo pincho con su dedo gordo en el índice del muchacho y lo presionó contra el papel.

-Bóveda 10806, a nombre de Vladimir Parker, aquí tiene su llave ¿desea depositar algo?- preguntó el duende.

-Por el momento estamos bien, queremos cambiar un poco de dinero- dijo Neville, mientras indicaba a la señora Parker que se acercara -Tan sólo dígale la cantidad que quiere cambiar en euros, o si lo prefiere en galeones, él hará la conversión- explicó Neville a la señora Parker.

-Pero ¿cuánto necesito ahora mismo? no sé cuánto cuestan los útiles de Vladimir, me siento un poco perdida aquí- confesó la señora Parker.

-Bueno, de los útiles no serán más de 50 galeones, así que creo que con eso bastará- dijo Neville, intentando orientarla un poco.

-Está bien, quiero cambiar euros por galeones- dijo de manera torpe al duende -50 galeones por favor y deje 50 más en la bóveda- se volteó a ver a Vladimir -por si los necesitas luego- explicó.

-50 a la 10806, y 50 físicos- susurró el duende para sí mismo, y apareció otro duende con la suma en una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

Cuando salieron de Gringotts se dirigieron a Flourish & Blott´s, a comprar los libros que necesitaría para su curso, por suerte ya venían en un paquete, y se ahorraron el tener que pedirlos de uno por uno, pagaron el importe y salieron de la tienda.

-Lucen impresionantes- dijo Vladimir mientras los contemplaba por afuera.

-Y esos son libros normales, recuerdo que en tercer año, Hagrid, el profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, nos hizo comprar uno con dientes, intentaba mordernos en todo momento- recordó Neville, que al ver la cara de preocupación de los Parker, añadió - pero no se preocupen, ya no lo pide... aunque sigue siendo el mismo profesor... bastante bueno, la verdad-

Fueron a comprar lo que faltaba del material, dejando la varita para el final.

-Bueno, el siguiente lugar al que vamos te gustará- dijo Neville a Vladimir -es hora de que vayamos por tu varita mágica- Vladimir sonrío de oreja a oreja y comenzó a caminar más deprisa, buscando entre todos los letreros cuál era el de Ollivander´s, le impresiono un letrero que decía "Sortilegios Weasley" ya que cambiaba de color y desde fuera de la tienda se podía ver en el interior mucha gente, y todas salían con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al fin llegaron a Ollivander´s y Vladimir entró emocionado, esperando ver mil cosas y se decepcionó un poco al ver que sólo había un pequeño mostrador, con muchas estanterías detrás.

-Buenas tardes señor Ollivander- saludó Neville al anciano que se encontraba tras el mostrador.

-Hola Neville, ¿qué has traído hoy?- preguntó Ollivander con una mueca divertida.

-Otro hijo de muggles, llevamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde comprando, y hemos dejado lo mejor para el final- dijo Neville a manera de cumplido.

-Excelente, excelente, acércate hijo- dijo, señalando a Vladimir -¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó.

-Vla..Vladimir, señor, Vladimir Parker - dijo un poco nervioso.

-Bueno, vamos a ver que tenemos para ti- dijo el viejo y se fue a buscar entre las repisas, regresó después de unos minutos con tres cajas negras y alargadas -veamos, prueba con esta- dijo Ollivander, ofreciéndole la varita a Vladimir, la tomó con la mano temblorosa y no pasó nada. -Vaya... agítala un poco- recomendó Ollivander, pero aún no pasaba nada -interesante- dijo Ollivander y le quito la varita, la agitó para comprobar que sirviera y la guardó de nuevo, ofreciéndole otra a Vladimir. Con esta apenas logró crear unas pequeñas chispas rojas, y la devolvió para probar con otra.

Después de probar cerca de 20 varitas, Ollivander se dirigió a la parte más alejada del mostrador, en las estanterías de más atrás, Vladimir se sentía decepcionado, que pasaría si no podía hacer magia, ¿lo dejarían ir aún así a Hogwarts? por suerte no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar eso, porque Ollivander volvió con 3 cajas más, se veían más viejas que las otras, pero no le dio importancia.

-Verá joven Vladimir, las varitas son las que eligen al mago, es como si tuvieran conciencia, ellas buscan a la persona con la que se sientan más cómoda, estas tres varitas son antiguas, nunca les encontramos dueño, aunque se vendió una parecida a estas hace cerca de 85 años- explicó Ollivander - son muy especiales, no creo que haya muchas como estas, mientras usted probaba las varitas yo hacía anotaciones mentales, eso se aprende tras muchos años como vendedor, y resulta curioso que, siendo hijo de muggles, las varitas sean tan caprichosas con usted- siguió explicando Ollivander -aquí tenemos una varita de roble, 25 centímetros, con núcleo de crin de unicornio, he visto que estos materiales se han adaptado mejor, pero combinados puede que no funcionen- Vladimir tomó la varita, y tal como dijo Ollivanders, ésta se sentía mejor, más cómoda, pero a penas incrementó la potencia de las luces rojas al usarla, le ofrecieron la segunda varita -madera de sauce boxeador, 27 centímetros, y núcleo de crin de unicornio, bastante difícil de fabricar, ya los sauces boxeadores no se usan para varitas, sino para protección, pero quería cubrir todas las posibilidades, al parecer he acertado en cubrirlas todas - Vladimir tomó la varita en su mano, la agitó y salieron chispas de la misma intensidad que antes -pruebe con esta- ofreció Ollivander, bastante confiado en su ofrecimiento, la tomó y una cálida sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, sentía como se llenaba de la aceptación de la varita, era perfecta, no la veía como una varita, para él era una extensión de su mano, la agitó y esta vez salieron muchas chispas rojas de color incandescente, acompañada de un grito que provenía de ahí mismo, era una especie de llanto, un chirrido, Neville, al escucharlo, se sintió tremendamente familiarizado con eso, centró su atención en la varita y la observó durante un momento.

-30 centímetros, madera de sauce boxeador, flexible y con núcleo de... - no logro terminar la frase, ya que Neville la terminó por él.

-Núcleo de mandrágora- dijo sorprendido mientras Ollivander asentía -¿es eso posible? digo, las mandrágoras son plantas, sirven para muchas cosas, pero no pensé que para varitas...- comentó Neville a Ollivander.

-Soy un hombre muy curioso, señor Longbottom, y como le dije antes, quería cubrir todas las posibilidades- Neville asintió -excelente para duelos y transformaciones- después de pagar, salieron de la tienda, con un Vladimir contento y cómodo con su nueva varita.

-Bueno, eso es todo lo que necesita, puede llevar una mascota, pero eso es opcional- volteó a mirar a Vladimir, se veía ansioso.

-¿Puedo tener una? sería increíble poder llevar a un compañero a la escuela - dijo Vladimir, sus padres asintieron y se dirigieron al emporio de las lechuzas.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres llevar? - preguntó su padre.

-Las lechuzas pueden mandar mensajes- sugirió Neville pero Vladimir negó con la cabeza, no le gustaban mucho las aves, prefería a los animales terrestres.

-No lo sé, preferiría un dragón- dijo Vladimir, medio en broma, medio en serio -Vamos a ver qué otras mascotas hay- dijo, recorriendo los aparadores, mientras sus padres sugerían una y otra.

Ninguna convencía a Vladimir, todas parecían tenerle miedo y se alejaban cuando lo veían, y entonces la vio, era pequeña, sí, pero no se asustaba al verlo, de hecho, parecía querer acercarse a él, se acerco al acuario donde estaba, metió su mano y lo tomó

-Este, quiero este- dijo a sus padres, señalando lo que llevaba en las manos, Neville no pudo contener una carcajada de nostalgia al recordar que él mismo había tenido un sapo bastante parecido. Sus padres miraron al sapo con cara de asco, pero permitieron que se lo quedara si eso era lo que quería.

Salieron de la tienda donde habían comprado al sapo, y se dirigieron a la entrada del caldero chorreante, Neville les explico dónde estaba el andén 9/3/4 y cómo entrar, y también les dijo que ellos no podrían pasar, pero que Vladimir estaría bien.

Subieron al auto y lo encendieron, mientras veían cómo Neville se desaparecía enfrente de ellos. Llegaron a su casa y Vladimir subió de inmediato con todas sus cosas y se dispuso a hojear los libros, y entonces recordó que no le había preguntado a Neville por qué no había nada de Hogwarts o del mundo mágico en internet.

Se quedó dormido mientras hojeaba el libro de _Mil Hierbas y Hongos Mágicos_, el cual le había llamado más la atención.


	4. En el expreso

Capítulo 3 - En el expreso.

Por fin llegó el día que tanto había estado esperando Vladimir con emoción, y sus padres con más preocupación que otra cosa, llegaron a Kings Cross temprano, esperando que Vladimir pudiera obtener un buen lugar, se acercaron los tres a la estación 9/3/4 .

-Recuerda Vladimir, no te metas en problemas- decía su madre al borde de las lágrimas, con la voz quebrada.

-No lo haré mamá- contestó él con un hilo de voz, no podía hablar más fuerte, tenía un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía.

-Aprende todo lo que puedas, hijo, estamos orgullosos de ti- dijo su padre mientras lo besaba en la frente, después su madre hizo lo mismo y se despidieron.

Vladimir se acerco al muro con duda, comenzó a correr en alguna parte del recorrido, pero no recordaba en qué momento, tomó velocidad y cerró los ojos, sintió como si atravesara una cortina de agua, pero sin mojarse, abrió los ojos y estaba en un lugar completamente extraño, había unos cuantos padres con sus hijos, despidiéndose, se le humedecieron los ojos porque sus padres no podía verlo partir en el tren, subió a éste y busco uno de los compartimentos vacíos, el más alejado que pudo.

Miraba por la ventana como llegaba cada vez más gente, familias completas, despidiéndose entre sí, deseándose suerte en el ciclo escolar. Vladimir volteó a otro lado y sacó a su sapo del pequeño estanque en el que la tenía, acarició su cabeza durante un rato, mientras éste croaba plácidamente, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, de pronto escuchó un pitido, el tren se movía, iba de camino a Hogwarts.

Estaba excitado de emoción, una oleada de adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo frente a lo desconocido, sentía la necesidad de moverse, no podía estar ahí sentado, se sentía ansioso, no sabía qué esperar en Hogwarts, estaba sólo, ni siquiera era como entrar en una escuela muggle nueva, ya era nuevo en ese mundo, no sabía nada de él, era un desconocido, dejó al sapo en el estanque, se pasó las manos por el cabello, bajaron por su cara, se cruzaron sobre su pecho, bajaron a sus rodillas, no estaba cómodo, nada cómodo, se puso de píe caminó lo que le permitía el, ahora pequeño para él, compartimento, se sentó en el suelo boca abajo y comenzó a hacer flexiones, quería sentirse útil, hacer algo.

De repente se abrió la puerta.

-!oh! lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupado - se disculpó un joven de cabellos desordenado, vestido con una túnica negra, Vladimir se puso de pie.

-Está bien... sólo estaba...- no terminó la frase, no sabía cómo explicar lo que hacía -bueno...eso-

-Esperaba poder sentarme aquí, el tren está lleno, sólo está este compartimento- dijo el joven de pelo revuelto con una sonrisa.

-Claro, pasa, pasa - invitó Vladimir. El chico entró y Vladimir se percató de que era bastante más alto que él, aquel chico apenas le llegaba al hombro, pero no le dio importancia, tomo asiento de nuevo y vio que había otra persona en la puerta, una joven pelirroja, con muchas pecas en su piel blanca.

-Entra Rose- llamó el chico a la joven, y se volteó hacia Vladimir mientras guardaba su equipaje- soy Albus Severus Potter, ella es mi prima, Rose Weasley- presentó Albus. Vladimir miró a la pelirroja durante unos segundos, preguntándose por qué le parecía conocida.

-Soy Vladimir Parker, gusto en conocerlos- dijo mientras extendía la mano a uno primero y luego al otro.

-¿Qué has escuchado de Hogwarts?- preguntó Albus de manera curiosa -mi hermano dice que te hacen pelear con un troll el primer día- añadió Albus antes de que Vladimir pudiera contestar -pero mi madre dice que no le haga caso, que sólo seleccionan la casa de cada uno- terminó Potter.

-¿Casa?- pregunto Vladimir intrigado por ese término.

-!oh!- exclamó Rose, sorprendida de que no supiera sobre las casas - ¿No te contaron tus padres sobre las casas de Hogwarts?- preguntó Rose.

-Bueno, mis padres no podían hacerlo, ellos no son magos, soy el primero de la familia- explicó Vladimir a los otros dos jóvenes.

-Ya veo- dijo Albus - mira, las casas son cuatro, está Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, y Slytherin, al principio de cada curso el sombrero seleccionador manda a cada alumno nuevo a la casa para la que sea más apto, cada una tiene sus cualidades - explicó Albus, intentando que Vladimir entendiera qué eran las casas.

-Entonces tiene casas en lugar de cursos, ¿cómo saben quiénes van más avanzados que otros?- preguntó confundido Vladimir.

-No, las casas son como un equipo y en cada una hay diferentes cursos, de primero a séptimo-

-Ya, ya lo entiendo...pero aún no entiendo para que sirven las casas- dijo Vladimir, sintiéndose estúpido preguntando de nuevo.

-Bueno- esta vez contestó Rose- las casas sirven principalmente para que te cueste menos adaptarte, al estar con gente lo más parecida a ti- contestó con un tono de sabelotodo.

-Ohh... ya... y qué es eso de la gorra de selección... quiero decir ¿quién le dice a dónde mandar a cada alumno?- preguntó Vladimir.

-Bueno, nadie, es el sombrero seleccionador, fue creado por los fundadores del Colegio, ellos pusieron en el sombrero las cualidades que querían en cada alumno, para así poder seleccionarlos aunque ellos no estuvieran- contestó de nuevo Rose, con el mismo tono que antes.

-Vaya... que complicado es todo esto, hace un mes no sabía siquiera que la magia existía y ahora vienen con Colegios, fundadores y gorros mágicos- dijo Vladimir sintiéndose un poco estúpido.

-Sombrero, no gorro- le corrigió Rose.

-Ya, para, para, que todo esto es nuevo para él, déjale al menos pasar ésta- dijo en tono divertido Albus.

-Tengo hambre, ¿tardaremos mucho en llegar a Hogwarts?- preguntó Vladimir. Rose y Albus se miraron, divertidos, no llevaban más de dos horas en el expreso de Hogwarts.

-Bueno- contestó Albus divertido- aún falta un poco, pero podemos ir a buscar al carrito de golosinas, podemos comprar algo de comer ahí.

Vladimir no había visto nunca, mucho menos probado, dulces mágicos, compro varias cajas de grajeas de todos los sabores y cinco ranas de chocolate. Una vez dentro del compartimento se dispuso a abrir una rana de chocolate.

-!Cuidado!- exclamo Albus al momento que iba a retirar la tapa -espera, éstas saltan- dijo, señalando la caja de la rana de chocolate. Vladimir abrió la caja con sumo cuidado y tomo la rana, que se debatía en sus manos para saltar.

-!Qué asco!- exclamó ante el movimiento de la rana -no puedo creer que usen ranas vivas para esto- Rose y Albus se miraron durante un segundo y luego rieron a la vez.

-No, no son reales- dijo Albus entre carcajadas -es un hechizo que les de movimiento, venga, dale una mordida- lo incitó Albus. Vladimir acercó la rana a su boca con un poco de asco, y le dio un mordisco, estaba buena, el asco se le pasó de inmediato.

-Bueno- dijo aún con chocolate en la boca, dio un trago -saben mejor de lo que se ven - terminó -!Ya sé!- exclamó, dándose cuenta de lo que había tardado en atar cabos.

-¿Ya sabes qué cosas?- pregunto Albus mientras mordía una grajea.

-Ya sé porque me parecía familiar tu prima- dijo Vladimir

-¿Rose, lo habías visto antes?- pregunto Albus a su prima

-No, nunca, lo recordaría- contestó ella desconcertada.

-Perdonen, no me expliqué bien, Rose no se me hacía conocida, su apellido es lo que me sonaba, lo vi en un letrero del callejón Diagon, un letrero enorme que decía "Sortilegios Weasley"- dijo Vladimir, Rose y Albus lo entendieron de inmediato.

-!Oh! claro, es la tienda de mi padre y de mi tío, lleva abierta desde hace más de 17 años, antes de la segunda guerra contra Voldemort- dijo Rose, orgullosa.

-Volde ¿quién? - preguntó Vladimir, de nuevo sintiéndose nuevo en ese mundo.

-Creo que tenemos mucho que contarte de la historia del mundo mágico- dijo Albus divertido ante la perspectiva de ser un profesor por un momento -lo bueno, es que tenemos tiempo suficiente- concluyó, esperando las preguntas de Vladimir.

-¿No vas a preguntar nada?- lo incitó Rose.

-Ya voy, es solo que... no sé por dónde empezar, qué tal si simplemente me cuentan todo lo que sepan, si me pierdo en alguna parte, les preguntaré ¿bien?- fue una sugerencia estupenda, Rose y Albus asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, nadie sabe cómo comienza la magia, así que podemos saltar esa parte- comenzó Rose.

-Creo que deberíamos de comenzar desde la fundación del castillo, en la escuela aprenderemos lo que ocurrió antes de eso- sugirió Albus -Bueno, los fundadores fueron cuatro, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin. Fundaron el colegio entre los cuatro, por eso hay cuatro casas, pero Salazar Slytherin comenzó a tener ideas diferentes a las de los demás... él quería... bueno, no digo que estuviera en lo correcto, sólo cuento la historia tal como me la contaron a mí- aclaro Albus antes de seguir.

-Venga, cuenta ya que quería Slytherin- lo animó a seguir Vladimir.

-Bueno... él quería que no se permitiera la entrada al colegio a los hijos de muggles- dijo Albus un poco apenado con lo que decía.

-!Qué tontería!- exclamó Vladimir.

-Bueno, sí, por eso mismo se separaron- comento ahora Rose- Slytherin se separo de los otros tres fundadores, pero para ese entonces el castillo ya impartía clases, así que lo dejaron entre las casas, de igual manera se separaron después los otros fundadores porque tuvieron varias peleas, y así fue la fundación de Hogwarts, en alguna parte de esa historia entra el sombrero seleccionador, pero no estoy segura de en qué parte, así que sólo diré que ocurrió antes de la pelea- terminó Rose, dejando hablar a Albus.

-Bueno, hay muchos sucesos importantes después de eso, como la era de las hogueras, o el altercado con vampiros que rompió la confidencialidad del mundo mágico, pero prefiero saltarme a las partes más emocionantes... o más bien de las que más sé- dijo Albus -bueno, después, mucho después de la fundación, llegamos a otra época no muy lejana, se trata del mago oscuro Gellert Grindelwald, él quería imponer un régimen sobre los muggles, el pensaba que los muggles estaban hechos para servir a los magos, así que comenzó a reunir seguidores, hasta que un día Albus Dumbledore, ex director de Hogwarts, lo derrotó en un duelo y fue encerrado en Azkaban, es la prisión de los magos- Albus intentaba explicar lo mejor que podía, pero era difícil recordar todo, así que sólo mencionaba las cosas de las que estaba seguro.

-Después de eso viene la primera guerra, ocasionada por otro mago obscuro, Lord Voldemort, su verdadero nombre era Tom Riddle- comenzó a contar Rose - él pensaba que sólo los sangre muggle no debían de poseer magia, así que comenzó a juntar seguidores y a matar a todos los sangre muggle, era un mago muy poderoso, pero de nuevo, el único mago al que él temía se interpuso, Albus Dumbledore, crearon una organización que se centraba sólo en destruirlo, era su único objetivo, pero no pudieron, Voldemort murió por otro motivo, dile Albus- pidió que Albus continuara.

-Bueno, sí, Voldemort murió por un motivo muy específico, él intentó matar a mi padre- dijo Albus, y fue como si a Vladimir le echaran un balde de agua fría.

-¿A tu padre?- preguntó desconcertado -bueno, si no pudo matarlo tu padre debe ser bastante buen mago, como para haber derrotado a alguien tan fuerte como Voldemort- dijo Vladimir entre preocupado y emocionado.

-Sí, bueno, el caso es que, cuando lo intentó matar, mi padre era apenas un bebé de un año- sentenció Albus, dejando un espacio de silencio antes de continuar -pero no logró matarlo, magia muy antigua lo protegió, el hechizo de Voldemort rebotó hacia él mismo, y terminó matándose sólo- dijo Albus.

-Vaya, pues no me suena como alguien muy poderoso si un bebé puede matarlo...- dejó su frase inconclusa porque lo interrumpieron.

-Bueno, pero la cosa es que... no murió, no en verdad- dijo Rose de manera dramática

-¿De qué hablas? acabas de decir que murió con su hechizo- Vladimir estaba confundido ante todo lo que habían dicho.

-Bueno, técnicamente murió, estuvo muerto por al menos 13 años, muy pocas personas saben cómo lo hizo, mi padre no quiere decirlo nunca, dice que es muy obscuro, muy malévolo, y los padres de Rose piensa lo mismo, no nos cuentan nada más que lo que saben todos.- dijo Albus, sintiéndose un poco triste por no saber cómo Voldemort había logrado morir sin morir.

-Y ¿cómo es que sus padres saben cómo lo logró?- preguntó Vladimir, cada vez más ansioso de conocer respuestas.

-Bueno - esta vez Rose comenzó a hablar - el padre de Albus era y es conocido como "el elegido", sólo él podía matar a Voldemort, y así lo hizo, durante la segunda guerra- contó Rose.

-Espera ¿no estábamos con la primera guerra?- pregunto de nuevo un confundido Vladimir.

-No, esa acaba cuando Voldemort muere por primera vez, la segunda inicia en 1995, cuando Harry, el papá de Albus, es secuestrado durante el torneo de los tres magos, y presencia cómo un sirviente de Voldemort lo revive, por suerte, la magia antigua de la que te hablamos, seguía protegiéndolo, y gracias a eso logró escapar y contar a todos del regreso de Voldemort, estuvo reuniendo a su ejército durante 2 años aproximadamente, y entonces derrocó al Ministerio de Magia e impuso su "reinado", estaban matando a todos los sangre muggle y muggles que querían, dicen que era horrible- Rose no continuó, permitió que Albus siguiera.

-Durante el séptimo año de mi padre en Hogwarts, no regreso al colegio, ni la madre y el padre de Rose, nadie sabe a dónde fueron , ni que hacían, yo pienso que estaban entrenando, pero mi hermano James dice que estaban buscando algo- dijo Albus, al momento que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y erizaba su piel- nadie podía decir el nombre de Voldemort, si lo hacían, llegaba a donde estuvieras y te mataban. Después de que nuestros padres entrenaron, regresaron a Hogwarts, junto con todos los que se oponían a Voldemort, y comenzó la batalla de Hogwarts, muchos murieron, entre ellos el tío de Rose, hermano gemelo del hermano mayor de su padre- contó Albus.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir como consuelo Vladimir a Rose.

-Está bien, no lo conocí, pero su gemelo tardó mucho en superarlo, aún se le ve triste en las fechas cercanas a su muerte- dijo Rose, terminando casi en un susurro.

-Bueno, después de esa batalla Voldemort murió para siempre, y desde entonces no han pasado cosas malas en comparación- terminó Albus, dando las gracias mentalmente por eso.


	5. Gusto en conocerte

Capítulo 4 - Gusto en conocerte.

El sol se encontraba ya en el horizonte, no tardarían en llegar a Hogsmeade, donde el tren se detenía y se hacía el resto del recorrido en carrosas o botes, en el caso de los de primer año.

-Deberíamos ir a cambiarnos ya- sugirió Rose, comprobando que el sol pronto se ocultaría.

-Buena idea, vamos Vladimir- dijo Albus, mientras se levantaba y se abría el baúl en donde llevaba sus cosas, Vladimir lo imito.

-¿Qué debemos de llevar puesto el primer día?- preguntó Vladimir.

-Los pantalones, la camisa, la corbata... bueno, todo y encima la capa negra, coserán la insignia de la casa a la que seamos asignados durante la noche- explicó Albus, al momento que abría la puerta del compartimento y se dirigía a un servicio a cambiarse, Vladimir lo siguió, con la ropa en su brazo izquierdo.

Al llegar al servicio tuvieron que esperar un momento a que se desocupara, cuando la puerta se abrió lograron ver que una figura delgada, de rasgos afilados y un cabello rubio, que bajo la luz casi parecía blanco, salía de ahí, intercambió una mirada con Albus y se fue sin más.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto Vladimir, percatándose de la mirada que habían intercambiado unos momentos antes los dos muchachos.

-Nada, nada...- mintió Albus.

Albus entró primero a cambiarse, y cuando terminó, esperó afuera hasta que Vladimir acabara.

-Bueno, regresemos al compartimento, ya casi llegamos a Hogsmeade- informó Albus.

-Olvidé preguntar antes ¿qué es exactamente Hogsmeade?- preguntó Vladimir.

-Es un pueblo, sólo viven magos ahí, hay muy pocos pueblos como esos, la mayoría de los magos viven apartados de los muggles, aunque también hay pueblos donde viven magos y muggles, pero no se dan cuenta de su existencia- le explicó Albus, con paciencia.

-Ya, entendido-

El tren se detuvo después de unos minutos más de marcha, los alumnos de primer año fueron los últimos en salir, y al bajar se encontraron con una voz profunda que los llamaba.

-Los de primer año, síganme- informaba una silueta enorme en la obscuridad.

-Es Hagrid- explicó Albus -es el profesor de Cuidado de criaturas Mágicas- se acercó al semigigante -hola Hagrid- saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Hola Albus, que gusto me da verte, ¿dónde está Rose? -preguntó de manera amable Hagrid.

-Aquí estoy Hagrid - dijo la pelirroja, saliendo de detrás de sus compañeros.

-Claro, ya te veo, es que son tan pequeños... podría levantarlos con una mano - bromeó Hagrid, aunque al ver las reacciones de los niños se disculpó- es broma chicos, es broma, síganme, todos en los botes, tres personas máximo por bote- informó Hagrid a los jóvenes.

Albus, Rose y Vladimir entraron todos en un bote, se sentaron y sintieron como comenzaba a moverse, sin necesidad de remos, la cara de Vladimir denotaba pura emoción, miró por los bordes del bote, comprobando que no estaban siendo tirados por nada.

-Es increíble, ranas de chocolate que se mueven y ahora esto- dijo, más para sí mismo que para los demás. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con una imponente construcción, un castillo se alzaba frente a sus ojos, con cientos de pequeños huecos de luz por todas las paredes.

Cuando llegaron al muelle, todos bajaron de los botes, y comenzaron a subir por la escalera que los llevaría a la entrada del castillo.

-Síganme, y por favor, no se separen, es fácil perderse si son nuevos- advirtió el semigigante, y los guió a todos por las escaleras, hasta la entrada del castillo.

-Es impresionante Albus- dijo Rose a su primo.

-Lo sé, nunca lo había imaginado así- contestó Albus.

-¿No lo habían visto antes? - preguntó Vladimir, desconcertado por eso.

-No, no podíamos, sólo lo puedes ver hasta que cumples los once años y vienes a Hogwarts, antes de eso sólo puedes imaginarlo-

Pasaron el resto del recorrido en silencio, observando todos los alrededores, sorprendidos, como todos.

Al llegar a una puerta gigante de madera Hagrid tocó tres veces con su enorme puño, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver un corredor bastante amplio iluminado por antorchas, el profesor Neville los esperaba sonriente al pie de las escaleras que iniciaban enfrente del corredor.

-Gracias por traerlos Hagrid- agradeció Neville.

-Siempre es un placer- contestó Hagrid, y al momento emprendió su camino subiendo las escaleras.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts sean todos, alumnos de primer año- comenzó Neville y todos los alumnos le prestaron atención -lo que pasará ahora es que subiremos la escalera, formando dos columnas, una de chicos, otra de chicas- explicó, al momento todos comenzaron a formar dos columnas -perfecto, cuando lleguemos arriba, las puertas del gran comedor se abrirán y pasaremos formados de la misma manera, los iré nombrando por orden alfabético y pasarán al frente, se sentarán en el taburete y serán sorteados con el sombrero seleccionador en una de las cuatro casas, síganme - terminó, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras con todos los jóvenes atrás de él.

Vladimir comenzó a sentirse nervioso, no sabía qué se tomaba en cuenta para el sorteo, que tal si no lo querían en ninguna casa, tantas preocupaciones pasaron por su mente, el trayecto por las escaleras se le hizo eterno, cuando por fin llegaron a la parte de arriba, suspiró y vio como se abría un par de puertas enormes enfrente de él, dejando ver un salón gigante, con cuatro mesas largas que llegaban de un lado a otro y al frente de todo una mesa más, en dirección contraria a las demás, donde se sentaban los profesores, comenzó a caminar, siguiendo a Albus, que iba al frente de él.

-Impresionante- exclamo Albus en silencio mientras volteaba su cabeza al techo, Vladimir lo imitó y se sorprendió con la imagen de que no existía techo, era un hueco enorme que dejaba ver las estrellas sin ningún problema y sobre las mesas se podían ver cientos de velas flotando, encendidas para iluminar todo, era verdaderamente impresionante.

Las filas detuvieron su avance, y Neville se puso al frente de todos, mirándolos, apareció una lista con su varita y comenzó a nombrar a los alumnos, uno por uno, Vladimir miraba como los demás iban pasando, los miraba sentados con el sombrero puesto, a algunos durante minutos, y a otros menos de 30 segundos, el sombrero gritaba la casa a la que iría cada uno, bajaban del taburete, unos más felices que otros, y se dirigían a su mesa, donde eran recibidos con aplausos.

Vladimir volteó a ver a Albus, se notaba su nerviosismo en el rostro, regreso la mirada a Neville y su cara reflejaba confusión, ira, desprecio, muchas emociones al mismo tiempo, después de unos segundos, miro de nuevo hacia los alumnos

-Lestrange, Bellatrix- dijo, con un tono ácido que no pasó desapercibido. Una niña de cabello negro y algo revuelto dio un paso al frente, se acerco a Neville asustada, y se sentó en el taburete, esperando ser sorteada, Neville tardó un poco en ponerle el sombrero, la examinó por un momento, y se lo puso.

-Slytherin!- gritó el sombrero casi al instante, Neville retiró el sombrero de la niña, no con mucha delicadeza, y ésta fue a sentarse a la mesa que la recibía con aplausos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Vladimir a Albus.

-No lo sé, pero Neville se veía muy confundido- contestó Albus, sin estar seguro de qué acababa de ocurrir.

-Parker, Vladimir, pasa por favor- llamó Neville, con una voz recompuesta, y una mirada un poco más relajada.

Vladimir se acercó tembloroso, nervioso, se sentó torpemente en el taburete y sintió algo cubriendo su cabeza, tapándole los ojos, inmediatamente resonó una voz en su mente.

"Hmmm, interesante, interesante, joven Parker, familia muggle, pero tan ansioso por aprender todo lo que no conoces, una mente curiosa, perfecta para Ravenclaw, pero también eres ambicioso, un perfecto Slytherin, tus deseos por conocer todo y lo que estás dispuesto a hacer por conocerlo, puedo sentirlo, eres diferente, no como otros sangre muggle, tu sangre, tan rica, llena de magia, tan diferente, eres único, nunca había sorteado a nadie como tú... puedo sentirte, como si pudieras ver lo que ocurre sin siquiera mirar, intentarás descubrir muchas cosas, cosas que aún no sabes, llegarás lejos en la casa que te ponga, pero por ahora dejémoslo en "

-!SLYTHERIN! - anunció potentemente el sombrero, la mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos y vítores. Vladimir volteó a ver a Albus, éste simplemente bajo la mirada. Caminó hasta la mesa que aclamaba su llegada, se sentó y continuó observando el sorteo, aún quedaban más chicos esperando a ser sorteados.

-Potter, Albus- anunció está vez Neville, Albus se acercó, con más confianza que la mayoría, y se sentó en el taburete.

-!GRYFFINDOR!- anunció el sombrero casi al instante que se posó sobre su cabeza. Albus bajó del taburete y fue a sentarse en la mesa que despedía aplausos tan fuertes, que casi parecían palmadas de gigantes, lo cual en parte era verdad, ya que Hagrid también se unió a los vítores.

Después de que acabaron de celebrar, Neville prosiguió con la lista.

-Smith, Elizabeth- llamó Neville. Una niña de pelo negro y largo, que le llegaba casi a la cintura, se acercó y tomó asiento, Neville le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza.

"!Vaya, vaya! -sonó en la mente de la niña una voz sorprendida- qué tenemos aquí, que jovencita tan peculiar, hace mucho que no sorteo a nadie parecido a ti, han pasado 26 años desde entonces, tú lo tienes, lo que muchos magos querrían, pero que no pueden tener, este será un buen año -divagó el sombrero seleccionador- tenemos dos jóvenes espectaculares, sería envidioso de mi parte dejarlos estar en la misma casa, sería injusto para los otros, pero no, no puedo permitirme pasar esa habilidad como si nada, al último lo deje pasar porque de verdad no quería ir a la casa en la que me disponía dejarlo, pero al parecer tú no tienes inconvenientes, es básicamente lo que te marca como su igual, lo que él esperaba que todos sus estudiantes tuvieran"

"¿De qué hablas?"-se atrevió a preguntar en su pensamiento Elizabeth.

"Bueno, pues de quien más, tú lo sabes, sabes lo que puedes hacer, no lo niegues, no es malo, simplemente es peculiar, especial, casi único, sabes perfectamente de quién hablo... Salazar"

-!SLYTHERIN!- terminó el sombrero su pensamiento en voz alta, la niña de cabello largo se levantó y se unió a los que festejaban.

-Weasley, Rose- anunció Neville, la joven se acercó, tomo asiento y casi de inmediato dijo con voz potente.

-!GRYFFINDOR!-

Vladimir estaba sentado junto con los demás de primero, en total habían sido sorteados 48 niños, 7 en Slytherin, contándolo a él, 12 en Gryffindor, 13 en Hufflepuff y 15 en Ravenclaw.

La directora se levantó y comenzó su discurso anual.

-Bienvenidos sean todos los alumnos de primer curso, esperamos que encuentren en Hogwarts un segundo hogar, además de una familia en sus compañeros, doy la bienvenida a los demás alumnos que regresaron a cursar los demás años, y recuerdo a los nuevos que no está permitido entrar en el bosque prohibido. Una cosa más, ya que el día de hoy, primero de septiembre ha caído en viernes, tendrán todo el fin de semana libre, espero que lo disfruten !Que comience el banquete!- terminó la profesora McGonagall.

Vladimir se quedó impresionado ante la aparición repentina de la comida, pero salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que lo llamaban.

-Vladimir ¿cierto?- pregunto el chico rubio que había visto en el tren.

-Sí ¿y tú eres?- contestó Vladimir interesado, quería saber por qué se miraban así en el tren.

-Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy- contestó el rubio.

-Gusto en conocerte- admitió Vladimir.

N/A: ya sé, ya sé, es extraño que en el curso se encuentre una joven llamada "Bellatrix" y que además se apellide "Lestrange", pero todo se irá desenmarañando con el tiempo. En cuanto al sorteo de Vladimir, pues ya lo han visto, y ya han visto lo que el sombrero piensa de él. Y como dice el sombrero "Será un buen año"...


	6. Conociéndonos

Capítulo 5 - Conociéndonos.

Al finalizar la cena, fueron guiados por un prefecto hasta las mazmorras, Vladimir sintió un cambio en la temperatura del ambiente, abajo era más frio que arriba, caminaron por unos largos pasillos, hasta llegar a un cuadro empotrado en la pared.

-Contraseña- escuchó Vladimir, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que quien lo había dicho era el cuadro en sí.

-Sangre y familia- respondió el prefecto de quinto año, que guiaba a los de primero. Inmediatamente el cuadro se abrió u dejo ver un corredor más, que terminaba en una sala iluminada.

Vladimir miró con detenimiento el lugar, la chimenea estaba encendida, era un lugar cálido, sillones negros estaba distribuidos por toda la sala, y había ventanas que dejaban ver el agua del lago.

-Los dormitorios de primer año están por aquí, hombres a la derecha, mujeres a la izquierda- dijo el prefecto a la vez que señalaba los dormitorios -no se olviden de dejar sus túnicas sobre el baúl, para que los elfos puedan bordar la insignia de la casa- añadió el prefecto - que pasen buenas noches - finalizó, se dio la vuelta y salió de la vista de los de primero, que se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Vladimir entró detrás del muchacho rubio, seguido de otros dos compañeros. Su baúl se encontraba a los pies de la cama más cercana a la puerta y sobre la mesa de noche reposaba el estanque donde vivía su sapo.

-Bueno, quiero que sepan que me molesta mucho que ronquen por la noche- anunció uno de los jóvenes - así que si no quieren que les eche un maleficio por la noche, más vale que no lo hagan - amenazó, y al momento una almohada golpeó su cabeza, se la había lanzado Scorpius.

-Para de fanfarronear, no debes de ser capaz de lanzar ni medio conjuro- se burló Malfoy, Vladimir y el otro chico rieron -Soy Scorpius- se presentó Scorpius con los dos muchachos.

-Yo soy Isaac Nott- se presentó uno de ellos, el más bajito de los 4, su cabello era rubio, casi castaño, rasgos afilados y ojos azules.

-Alexander Odair- se presentó el que había hecho la amenaza al llegar a la habitación. Su cabello era castaño-rojizo, rizado y lo llevaba bastante corto y sus ojos eran cafés.

-Yo soy Vladimir Parker - contestó el último de los cuatro, ya sentado sobre su cama, era el más alto de los cuatro, su cabello negro y lacio comenzaba a tapar sus ojos, que eran de color verde obscuro.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos de dormir ya, mañana comienzan las clases y quiero estar preparado- sugirió Isaac, mientras se sacaba la camisa para ponerse la pijama.

-Bueno, creo que ya sabemos cuál de nosotros es el despistado- comenzó a decir Scorpius en tono burlón -deja que te lo recuerde -dijo, después de ver la cara de duda de Isaac - hoy es viernes, la directora nos lo recordó antes de la cena- finalizó el rubio.

-!oh!... claro- dijo apenado Isaac ante la represalia de Scorpius. Todos comenzaron a ponerse la pijama después de eso, y el silencio duró unos minutos.

-Scorpius- llamó Alexander al rubio, retomando la charla -escuché tu nombre, pero no tu apellido ¿de qué familia vienes?- le preguntó.

-Mi apellido es Malfoy, y si tienes algún problema con eso será mejor que lo ocultes bien enfrente de mí- contestó Scorpius de mala gana.

-Tranquilo, sólo quería saberlo... no tengo nada en contra de tu familia- puntualizó el muchacho. Malfoy murmuró algo inentendible y se calmó.

-Vladimir, escuché que te apellidas Parker, pero no recuerdo a ninguna familia sangre pura llamada de esa manera - dijo, con curiosidad más que malicia el muchacho.

-Bueno... sí, mi familia tal vez no te suene conocida... principalmente porque soy el primer mago en ella- dijo Vladimir desde su cama, un poco incómodo con la conversación. Al momento Isaac se removió un poco, incomodó, en su cama, pero no dijo nada.

-!Oh!... un sangre muggle en Slytherin... eso sí que es raro- comentó Scorpius, que al ver el desagrado en la cara de Vladimir añadió -no digo que tenga algo malo ser sangre muggle, digo, sólo digo que no es normal verlos por aquí... debes de tener algo muy especial para que el sombrero te haya mandado aquí... ahora que lo recuerdo - continuó Malfoy -el sombrero tardó bastante en tomar una decisión contigo... ¿qué te decía?- pregunto Scorpius intrigado.

-Bueno, mencionó que yo tenía ansias de conocimiento, pero que eso era de los Ravenclaw... la verdadera razón por la que me mandó aquí es por lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para obtenerlo- finalizó el muchacho.

-Ya, lo entiendo, bueno, creo que deberíamos dormir, mañana podemos conocer el castillo y a los demás de la casa - sugirió, con eso cerró la conversación Malfoy, que se encontraba en la cama de al lado de la de Vladimir, y todos cerraron los doseles de la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Malfoy fue el primero en despertar y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, el ruido del agua golpeando contra el suelo hizo despertar a Vladimir, quien se dirigió al servicio a ver que ocasionaba el ruido.

-!Hey!- exclamó Scorpius al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Lo siento, sólo quería saber de dónde venía el ruido- se disculpó Vladimir mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta.

-Está bien, pero toca la puerta la próxima vez- recomendó Malfoy, sorprendido por la falta de modales de Vladimir.

-Ya, ya... lo siento, no acostumbro compartir baño- explicó el pelinegro.

Cuando todos estaban ya listos para salir de la habitación, ya era la hora del desayuno, salieron del dormitorio los cuatro juntos, y bajaron a la sala común, había varios alumnos de años superiores sentados en los sillones de cuero negro, decidieron no intentar socializar en ese momento, y los cuatro muchachos pasaron de largo, dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala común.

-Espero que no nos perdamos- dijo con voz tímida Isaac, al momento que se abría el cuadro que daba a las mazmorras.

-Creo que recuerdo el camino- anunció Vladimir, poniéndose a la cabeza del grupo, todos lo siguieron.

-Admítelo, no sabes dónde estamos -acusó Malfoy después de cinco minutos de caminata.

-Que no, ya casi llegamos a las escaleras- mintió Vladimir, sintiéndose cada vez más estúpido por haberse ofrecido de guía.

Caminaron cinco minutos más y se detuvieron cuando escucharon un grito que venía de un pasillo cercano.

-!Aaaay!- sonó una voz femenina, provocando eco por los corredores.

-Vamos, veamos qué ocurre- sugirió Malfoy, al momento que salía corriendo hacia el origen del grito.

-!Malfoy! espera, que tal que es peligroso- advirtió Alexander, intentando seguir el paso del rubio, que se detuvo ante la advertencia.

-Cierto- dijo, a la vez que sacaba la varita de su túnica.

-¿Qué harás con eso, encajársela en el ojo?- se burló Vladimir, aún no sabían hacer nada con ellas, eran inútiles.

-Tal vez el agresor no lo sabe, podríamos asus...- no logró terminar su frase, porque una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-!Aaaaa!- exclamaron los cuatro a la vez, lo único que se escuchó como respuesta fueron unas risas femeninas.

-Vaya, vaya, que bueno que planeaban salvarnos- bromeó una chica a sus espaldas, las demás respondieron con una risa.

-!Hey! no se burlen, creíamos que estaban en problemas- se defendió Isaac.

-Bueno, sí tenemos un problema- anunció una chica de cabello negro y alborotado - no sabemos cómo salir de este laberinto de pasillos-

-Bueno, que bueno que las hemos encontrado, porque nuestro guía, Vladimir- dijo Malfoy, a la vez que empujaba hacia las chicas a Vladimir - sabe el camino para llegar arriba - finalizó el rubio en tono burlón.

-Bueno... no diría que soy un experto, pero creo que puedo salir de aquí - mintió el joven, que sobresalía al menos media cabeza de todos.

-Sería grandioso - señaló la chica de cabello negro alborotado -soy Bellatrix, ellas son Elizabeth- dijo, señalando a una joven de pelo negro y lacio que le llegaba casi a la cintura - y ella es Diana- finalizó, señalando a una chica robusta de cabello castaño.

-Nosotros somos Isaac, Vladimir, Alexander y Scorpius- anunció el rubio, señalando a cada uno - gusto en conocerlas - finalizó de manera cortés.

Comenzaron a caminar, guiados por Vladimir. En cada giro que daban, Vladimir suplicaba por encontrarse con las escaleras, y, milagrosamente, después de un par de minutos caminando, llegaron a las escaleras.

-Lo ves, te dije que sabía el camino- se burló de Malfoy.

-Sí, claro, no dimos vueltas ni tardamos mucho tiempo- dijo sarcástico el rubio, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras con los demás a su espalda.

Al llegar al gran comedor se encontraron con que el desayuno ya estaba servido, se sentaron en la mesa de su casa y comenzaron a comer.

Estaban conversando entre ellos, cuando un joven de pelo negro y alborotado se acercó a la mesa.

-Vladimir, hola- saludó al llegar.

-Hola Albus- contestó - ¿qué tal tu primer noche?-

-Bastante bien, los dormitorios son estupendos- comentó el muchacho - ¿ya te dieron tu horario?- preguntó, ignorando completamente a los otros Slytherin.

-No, pero las clases son hasta el lunes, aún hay tiempo-

-Claro, bueno, nos vemos luego- se despidió.

-Hasta luego-

-¿!Qué diablos fue eso!?- exclamó Malfoy en cuanto Albus salió de su vista.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Bueno, él es un Gryffindor, y no cualquier Gryffindor !es un Potter!- por momentos olvidaba que hablaba con un sangre muggle.

-Bueno, sí, hijo del salvador del mundo mágico, según tengo entendido- Vladimir aún no veía el problema.

-Exacto, por su culpa la casa de Slytherin está como está ¿no lo has notado?- preguntó Malfoy, tratando de mantener la calma -mira a tu alrededor - pidió Malfoy, Vladimir lo hizo -¿ves algo raro?-

-Bueno, ese chico está leyendo un periódico con imágenes móviles- comenzó Vladimir.

-No, olvida eso, me refiero a la cantidad de personas-

-Bueno... hay muy pocas en nuestra mesa en comparación a las demás- Vladimir lo iba entendiendo.

-!Exacto! y todo es gracias a Potter, desde que venció a Voldemort, nadie quiere venir a esta casa, creen que todos somos malvados.

-!Pero no lo somos!-

-Lo sé, pero eso es lo que creen- Vladimir comenzó a entender el por qué de la mirada de Albus cuando lo sortearon en Slytherin.

Pasaron el resto del desayuno en silencio, Vladimir no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto anterior ¿malvados? no, no podían serlo, pero eso creían los demás, a pesar de que habían pasado años desde lo de Voldemort, no podía permitir que siguieran así las cosas, quería hacer algo, quería demostrar lo que valía, pero no podría hacerlo si lo consideraban malvado. Se levantó de su asiento al terminar el desayuno, miró a Malfoy, que también había terminado y se dirigieron a la salida del gran comedor.

-Ya es hora de que Slytherin sea el bando ganador - anunció Vladimir a Malfoy.


	7. El bando ganador

Capítulo 6 - El bando ganador

Después de su encuentro con Albus en el gran comedor, Vladimir había intentado evitarlo lo más posible, aún se sentía enfadado por lo que le había explicado Malfoy.

Se encontraban todos los de primer año de Slytherin en su sala común, sentados en los sillones, formando un círculo.

-Yo pienso que deberíamos de hacerlos callar- propuso Bellatrix.

-Sería una buena idea, de no ser porque somos la mitad que los de Gryffindor, y las otras casas se unirían a ellos de inmediato- explicó Malfoy a todos, señalando el problema de usar la violencia contra las otras casas -además, entre los Potter y los Weasley que hay en colegio podrían hacernos la vida imposible si les damos una razón-

-Cierto - aceptó Bellatrix, todos los demás asintieron.

-Lo que yo estaba pensando era algo distinto- comenzó a explicar Vladimir -podemos hacernos notar, para empezar, no deberíamos de causar problemas, tenemos que sobresalir en todo, eso sería un buen comienzo- terminó su propuesta mientras los demás lo observaban, incrédulos.

-¿Te refieres a estudiar y cosas así?- pregunto Isaac.

-Exacto- confirmó Vladimir.

-¿!Estás loco!? - exclamó Bellatrix -no pienso ponerme a estudiar cuando podríamos estar batiéndonos en duelo con los de las otras casas, es más divertido y más útil en la vida.

-Claro, como sabemos hacer muchos hechizos y está permitido hacer duelos- ironizó Malfoy, a Vladimir le gustaba la manera en la que lo hacía -piensa por un momento, Lestrange, batirnos en duelo nos restaría puntos, además de que seríamos siete contra 40, recuerda, somos Slytherin, se supone que pensamos cada paso que damos para obtener el mayor beneficio -Bellatrix se quedó en silencio después de eso, avergonzada por intentar actuar de manera tan Gryffindor.

-Pues no cuenten conmigo- declaró Diana -no soy buena en los estudios, me cuesta concentrarme y... - no logró terminar la frase.

-Podrías unirte al equipo de quidditch, estoy seguro de que serías una buena golpeadora - trató de consolarla Malfoy -además, nosotros podemos ayudarte en los estudios, lo que sea para convertirnos en el bando ganador- finalizó, recordando cómo lo había convencido Vladimir a él.

* * *

El lunes llegó rápido, todos los de primero estaban de acuerdo en que querían ser reconocidos, no por lo que hizo Voldemort hace tantos años, sino por cómo ellos podían beneficiar al mundo mágico.

Vladimir fue el primero en despertar, no pudo seguir durmiendo por los nervios de su primera clase, según su horario, que les habían entregado el día anterior, empezaba el día con transformaciones, con los Gryffindor, recordaba lo que había dicho Ollivander, "excelente para duelos y transformaciones" pero eso no lo convencía del todo, no sólo tenía que ver el tipo de varita, influía en mayor parte el mago, y él no sabía ningún hechizo aún. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar movimiento en la cama de al lado.

-Buen día- saludó el rubio.

-Esperemos que lo sea- contestó Vladimir, pensando en los nervios de su primera clase, se levantó de la cama y se metió a bañar.

Cuando por fin estuvieron listos los cuatro, faltaba media hora para la primera clase, salieron rápidamente de la sala común, y subieron al gran comedor, ya sabían el camino, habían recorrido el castillo el día anterior, enfocándose en recordar los caminos más rápidos de una clase a otra.

Llegaron al gran comedor y desayunaron rápido, las chicas no se encontraban ahí, Vladimir esperaba que ya estuvieran en el aula y no dormidas. Desayunaron rápido, y faltando diez minutos para la hora de la clase, se levantaron y emprendieron el camino al aula.

Al llegar, vieron a las chicas sentadas cerca de la puerta, recargadas contra la pared, se les acercaron y las saludaron, ya estaba la mayoría de los Gryffindor esperando también, y, como era inevitable, Vladimir se encontró con Albus.

-Hola- saludó de manera tímida Vladimir.

-Hola, Vladimir ¿ansioso por la clase?- preguntó Albus.

-La verdad es que no- mintió Vladimir, no quería parecer débil enfrente de él.

-Claro, ¿por qué lo estaríamos?- dijo Albus, dudando un poco de sus palabras -¿alguna novedad en la casa de las serpientes?-

-Bueno, bastantes, pero ya te enterarás cuando llegué el momento- contestó Vladimir, misterioso.

Albus no pudo hacer otra pregunta, porque en ese momento la profesora abrió la puerta del aula, invitándolos a todos a entrar.

-Buenos días clase- saludó la profesora, con voz firme -soy la profesora Aurora Hightower, e impartiré la clase de transformaciones, una de las asignaturas más difíciles, ya que requiere mucha concentración y disciplina ¿alguna pregunta?- nadie levantó la mano -bueno, comencemos- anunció la profesora.

Durante la siguiente hora, todos los alumnos estuvieron aprendiendo la teoría de las transformaciones, Vladimir, que estaba sentado junto a Scorpius, intentó tomar nota de todo lo que la maestra señalara como importante, hasta ahora, no había nada diferente a la escuela muggle.

-Bueno, hasta ahora es fácil- admitió, dirigiéndose a Malfoy, que asintió levemente.

-Ahora vamos a comenzar con la parte práctica- anunció la profesora, todos los alumnos quedaron en silencio durante un momento -vamos, no teman, saquen las varitas - los animó la profesora - los alumnos hicieron caso y la sacaron -excelente, todos, en sus lugares, quiero que intenten convertir una cerilla en una aguja - pidió la profesora a los alumnos -recuerden, van puntos para los primeros en lograrlo- incentivó.

Todos los alumnos se concentraron rápidamente en el libro, buscando el hechizo que debían usar.

-Aquí está - anunció Malfoy a Vladimir, puso el libro en la misma página y leyó, parecía sencillo, un par de movimientos con la varita y pronunciar una palabra, nada complicado, se dijo a sí mismo, cerró el libro y comenzó a practicar el movimiento de la mano.

Después de estar cinco minutos escuchando a sus compañeros gritar el hechizo en muchos tonos y velocidades, sin conseguir nada, decidió que era hora de comenzar a intentarlo de verdad, no sólo el movimiento de la varita, sino también el hechizo.

Se sentó erguido en la silla, se aclaró la garganta y preparó su muñeca para el movimiento, apuntó a la cerilla, movió la varita como cuando practicaba y pronunció en voz alta el hechizo.

-!Excelente!- anunció la profesora, dirigiéndose a Vladimir, levantando la ahora aguja de su mesa -cinco puntos para Slytherin -anunció la profesora, al momento que miraba a Vladimir.

-Grandioso- escuchó decir a los demás Slytherin, y por detrás, se escuchaba el murmullo de los Gryffindor.

Durante el resto de la clase se concentró en ayudar a sus compañeros de casa a lograr el hechizo, consiguiendo que las siguientes dos personas en lograrlo fueran Scorpius y Bellatrix, ganando así diez puntos más.

-Eso es todo por hoy clase, excelente participación Slytherin - felicitó la profesora - de tarea harán un ensayo de 30 centímetros sobre la utilidad de esta asignatura, nos vemos la siguiente clase- se despidió, todos los alumnos se levantaron y salieron del aula.

Caminaron al salón de historia, entre cada clase tenían diez minutos, tiempo suficiente para llegar de un aula a otra.

Llegaron al salón de clases, la puerta estaba abierta, así que entraron y tomaron los primeros asientos, esa asignatura la compartían con Hufflepuff, cuando llegaron todos los alumnos, se cerró la puerta por sí sola, y un fantasma atravesó la pared, se dirigió al escritorio y se mantuvo flotando, Vladimir aún se quedaba impresionado ante la vista de fantasmas, aunque ya había visto varios durante la cena de bienvenida y los días posteriores.

-Buenos días alumnos de primer año- comenzó con una voz monótona y aburrida -soy el profesor Cuthbert Binns, seré su profesor de historia, espero un comportamiento atento y callado, comencemos con la primera lección-

La clase fue más aburrida de lo que todos los Slytherin esperaban, Isaac no pudo mantenerse despierto, y cuando faltaban quince minutos para que concluyera la clase, cerró los ojos, y no los abrió hasta que lo despertaron.

-Horrible- dijo Scorpius cuando el profesor salió del aula -no puedo creer que tengamos que pasar por esto cuatro días de la semana- se lamentó.

-Bueno, sólo es una hora, y la tarea que deja no es mucha, creo que podremos mantenernos cuerdos- respondió Vladimir, tratando de animar a sus compañeros.

Salieron del aula, era la hora del té, charlaron durante esa hora, pensando en qué les esperaba en la siguiente clase, defensa contra las artes oscuras, compartida con Ravenclaw.

-!Al fin!- exclamó en un suspiro Bellatrix -llevo esperando esto desde que llegamos, creo que será la clase más divertida, por mucho-

-Bueno, creo que transformaciones ha estado bastante bien- comentó Vladimir.

-Lo dices sólo porque tuviste suerte, pero para los duelos se requiere habilidad- recriminó la chica de cabello negro.

-!Hey! no fue suerte - reclamó, no muy seguro de si lo había sido o no.

-Eso lo veremos en las clases siguientes- dijo Bellatrix, y se alejó dando saltitos hacía el salón de DCAO.

Cuando llegaron ya estaban todos los Ravenclaw afuera del aula, tendrían que ir más temprano la próxima vez, sin duda los Ravenclaw serían una buena competencia.

Se abrió la puerta y todos entraron, pero se encontraron con un salón vacio, no había mesas, ni sillas. Todos se miraron, preguntando si se habrían equivocado de salón, y entonces, todo se volvió negro.

-Nadie se mueva- resonó una voz profunda en el aula- todos detuvieron sus movimientos, no se escuchaba más que los quejidos de algunos, y la respiración agitada de otros.

Scorpius y Vladimir sacaron su varita, preparados ante la más mínima señal de movimiento.

-Escucha- dijo Scorpius en voz baja a Vladimir -sé que no lo hemos practicado, pero en cuanto veas algo de peligro, lanza _expelliarmus_, con suerte le quitaremos la varita o lo lanzaremos a lo lejos.

La tensión se sentía en el aire, nadie se movía, sólo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de los otros, algunos se habían tirado al suelo asustados y se mantenían ahí, a Vladimir le sudaban las manos, sentía una gota de sudor frío recorrerle la espina dorsal, miraba de un lado a otro, escuchando todo, cada paso y cada respiración, esperando cualquier señal de movimiento.

Cada segundo que pasaba parecían horas, no podían ver nada a más de cinco centímetros de su nariz.

-Espaldas- susurró Vladimir a Scorpius, recordando las películas de acción, donde usaban esa posición cuando estaban rodeados, Scorpius se recargó en él, y comenzaron a girar sobre ellos mismo, esperando cualquier indicio de peligro.

-!_Desmayo_! - resonó una voz a lo lejos, ambos giraron hacia el origen del sonido, rompiendo la formación que tenían, se escucharon gritos provenientes de los demás alumnos, algunos comenzaron a llorar, otros intentaban llegar a la puerta.

Vladimir sintió que una mano lo agarraba por el hombro, se giró inmediatamente.

-¿Vladimir?- preguntó una voz femenina.

-Sí- confirmó el muchacho - y Scorpius-

-Soy Bellatrix-

-Tranquila...- comenzó a calmarla Scorpius.

-Estoy tranquila- señaló la joven -¿xpelliarmus?- preguntó después de unos segundos.

-Sí, no lo hemos practicado, pero no debe ser difícil.

-_!Desmayo!- _resonó la misma voz, desde otra parte del aula, los tres jóvenes se agacharon para evitar ser golpeados.

-_Expelliarmus-_ gruñeron los tres a la vez, mientras se levantaban , apuntando al lugar de donde había salido el hechizo, no salió ningún hechizo de la punta de sus varitas -_expelliarmus-_ volvieron a gritar, está vez Bellatrix consiguió lanzar el hechizo con éxito, pero no atinó al atacante.

-_!Desmayo!-_ volvió a sonar la voz del atacante, desde el lugar donde debería estar el escritorio del profesor, seguida de un sonido de golpe seco contra el suelo.

-_Expelliarmus-_ gritaron una y otra vez Scorpius, Vladimir y Bellatrix apuntando a toda la zona de enfrente, al principio sólo salía una luz de la varita de Bellatrix, pero en un par de intentos más, comenzaron a salir también de la varita del Scorpius y de Vladimir.

Vladimir se comenzaba a quedar afónico de gritar tanto, y por el sonido de la voz de Scorpius y Bellatrix, parecía que ellos también, no podía estar pasando el primer día de clases, apenas llevaba tres días en el colegio y ya lo estaban atacando.

Pararon de atacar por un momento.

-A mi señal, ataquen a todas partes- anunció Bellatrix a los dos chicos, éstos asintieron.

Pasaron unos segundos que a todos se les hicieron horas, hasta que repentinamente.

-_Desmayo-_ volvió a gritar la voz, de nuevo seguida por un golpe contra el suelo.

-!Al suelo todos!- grito Bellatrix con una voz chillante.

¿Era la señal? pensaron Vladimir y Scorpius, no lo sabían, pero suponían que sí.

-_!Expelliarmus!- _gritaron los tres al unísono, apuntando en tres direcciones diferentes, una y otra vez, repentinamente las luces se encendieron.


	8. ¿Seguro que son profesores?

Capítulo 7 - ¿Seguro que son profesores?

Las luces se encendieron repentinamente, cegándolos, dejando ver a todos los alumnos, que yacían en el suelo, acurrucados unos contra otros, algunos contra la pared, todos, excepto cuatro, que se mantenían de píe, con las varitas en la mano, tres de ellos pegando sus espaldas, y un cuarto al frente del salón, también con la varita en la mano, preparado para el ataque.

Vladimir no podía ver bien, estaba cegado tras la repentina aparición de luz en el aula, esperó a que se le aclarara la vista, podía ver una silueta al frente del salón, en posición, preparado para el ataque, era el atacante, todos estaban en el suelo menos Bellatrix, Scorpius y él.

-Ahora- gritó el hombre que se paraba al frente de todos, al momento que lanzaba un hechizo a los tres alumnos que se encontraban de pie. Rompieron la formación para evitar que el hechizo les diera, quedaron separados por dos metros el uno del otro, mientras que el atacante preparaba un segundo ataque.

Bellatrix fue la primera en reaccionar, dando un paso al frente, tratando de no pisar a nadie.

-_Expeliarmus- _gritó la chica, apuntando al hombre desconocido.

-_Protego- _dijo, saliendo del alcance del hechizo sin mucho esfuerzo.

A los ataques de Bellatrix se sumaron Scorpius y Vladimir, tratando de atacarlo por todos los ángulos, mientras que corrían de un lado a otro, esquivando los hechizos del atacante.

Los expelliarmus y los protego resonaban por toda el aula, comenzaban a sentirse cansados de atacar y correr para evitar ser impactados, sentían el sudor correr por su frente, cayendo dentro de sus ojos y dejando una sensación de ardor, el atacante ni siquiera parecía cansado, se veía fresco, tal y como había comenzado el combate.

-_Expelliarmus!-_ gritó el hombre, una y otra vez, tratando de alcanzar a los tres jóvenes.

-!Hey!- gritó Scorpius, al momento que su varita salía disparada de su mano a la del hombre que estaba frente a ellos, que la tomó en el aire, sin mucho trabajo.

-Scorp, detrás de mí- exclamó Vladimir, al momento que esquivaba un destello rojo. El rubio se puso a la espalda de su compañero, esperando no ser un problema.

-Bella- gritó Vladimir - separémonos más, tenemos que llegar por dos lados, no podrá con eso- la chica obedeció, y se alejó, hasta llegar a tener la espalda contra el muro, Vladimir hizo lo mismo.

-_Expelliarmus- _gritaron los dos jóvenes a la vez, el hombre en frente de ellos se movió a la derecha esquivando el primer ataque, y lanzando un protego para parar el segundo.

-!Haaaaa!- resonó la voz de Scorpius, que se dirigía corriendo directo contra el hombre, lo alcanzó y logro taclearlo, haciéndolo caer al suelo, dejando caer su varita y la que le había quitado a Scorpius, este, rápidamente se puso de pie y tomo ambas varitas.

-!Suficiente!- gritó una voz desde la esquina del cuarto, al momento que un muchacho, de cabello azul, se materializaba de la nada, los tres chicos se pararon uno junto a otro, con las varitas en alto.

-Tranquilos- dijo el hombre que acababa de aparecer -_Ennervate-_ dijo, apuntando a los alumnos que estaban desmayados -bienvenidos a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- saludó - soy el profesor Ted Remus Lupin, espero no haberlos asustado mucho- se disculpó, aunque de manera inútil, ya que la mayoría de los jóvenes seguía en shock -siento lo que acaba de ocurrir, es mi primer año en esto, y no sabía cómo comenzar... así que se me ocurrió esto- este de aquí es James Sirius Potter- dijo, al momento que señalaba al "hombre" tirado en el suelo y lanzaba un hechizo, que hizo que su apariencia fuera la de un joven de trece años.

-¿Potter?- sonaron los murmullos entre los alumnos.

-Hola chicos de primero- saludó, con la voz un tanto quebrada por los nervios. No obtuvo respuesta.

-Vamos James, acabas de batirte en duelo con tres magos ¿y te apenas al hablar en público?- dijo con tono burlón Lupin, no recibió respuesta de James, éste se giro y pudo ver bien a los chicos con los que se batía en duelo.

-James Potter, gusto en conocerlos... y hacer un duelo con ustedes- dijo, con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Vladimir Parker- devolvió el saludo el más alto de los tres, llegaba a la estatura de James sin problema.

-Bellatrix Lestrange- se presentó, un poco ruborizada, la chica de cabello negro.

-Scorpius Malfoy- se presentó el rubio, al momento que estiraba la mano para estrecharla con Potter, pero no recibió respuesta de éste.

James Potter se quedó petrificado, no esperaba que un Malfoy lo derrotara en duelo, y menos un Malfoy que acababa de entrar a primer año, no, no se quedaría así.

-Tres contra uno...- dijo James más para sí que para los demás -gran cosa- y sin decir más, salió del aula lo más rápido que pudo.

-Bueno, ahora que todo está aclarado - volvió a hablar Ted, aunque no estaba para nada seguro de lo que decía después de ver la reacción de James - creo que es buen momento de comenzar la clase- anunció, al momento que James salía del aula - chicos, pueden ir a sentarse- dijo, y apareció mesas y sillas suficientes para todos.

Los tres bajaron y tomaron asiento en la mesa más cercana.

-Casi lo olvido, 30 puntos para Slytherin - dijo sonriente -excelente su duelo chicos, y Scorpius !qué manera de atacar! - dijo, asombrado -no se me hubiera ocurrido jamás. Ahora - dijo, dirigiéndose a todos y agitando la varita para aparecer chocolate enfrente de todos - coman un poco de chocolate, les hará bien.

-¿Profesor? - preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw desde el fondo - ¿por qué comenzó la clase de esa manera?- finalizó su pregunta, aún no había superado la experiencia anterior -

-Bueno, espero que no se molesten, pero como decía un antiguo auror conocido de mi padrino "tenemos que estar siempre alerta" - dijo, recordando las historias que Harry le contaba de Alastor Moody - ya sé que no estamos en tiempos de guerra ni mucho menos, pero siempre es útil saber defenderse y saber defender a los que nos importan- dijo, viendo a Vladimir y a Scorpius.

La clase comenzó de verdad después de eso, todos los alumnos sacaron sus varitas y pusieron atención al profesor Lupin, que explicaba cómo hacer un expelliarmus.

Vladimir, Scorpius y Bellatrix pasaron el resto de la hora ayudando a sus compañeros de clase a lograrlo, claro está que primero ayudaron a los Slytherin.

Antes de salir del salón, Lupin les dijo que el examen sería parecido a lo que vivieron ese primer día, pero con algunos cambios.

Llegaron al gran comedor, hambrientos después de haber estado practicando toda la clase anterior, se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer.

-Fue genial cuando embestiste a Potter- estaba diciendo Vladimir -no esperaba que lo hicieras, creía que nos vencería-

-Bueno, estaba asustado y sin varita, hice lo primero que se me ocurrió- contestó Scorpius con modestia.

-Bellatrix, tampoco estuviste mal, es verdad lo que dijiste de los duelos, se requiere energía y práctica, ha sido difícil, y éramos tres contra uno- siguió diciendo Vladimir, emocionado por lo que acababa de suceder.

A pesar de que era el primer día, la diferencia de puntos entre las cuatro casas ya era más que notoria, Slytherin iba a la cabeza por 25 puntos, debajo de ellos estaba Ravenclaw.

La hora de la comida pasó rápido, poco a poco el gran comedor se fue quedando más y más vacío, hasta que la mayoría de los que quedaban eran de Slytherin, en ese momento, faltando 10 minutos para la siguiente clase, los Slytherin de primero se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a ir a clase, pero antes de que llegaran a la puerta, se les acercó un grupo de estudiante, también de Slytherin, pero de quinto año, entre ellos iba el prefecto.

-!Hey! chicos, esperen- los llamó el prefecto, ellos se detuvieron y esperaron a que los alcanzaran.

-¿Qué pasa Marcus?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Nada, sólo queríamos agradecerles por la gran cantidad de puntos que llevan en el primer día- los felicitó, se lograba ver el orgullo en su cara.

-Bueno, no es nada - dijo con modestia Vladimir- pero no podemos ganar todos los puntos, necesitamos ayuda de todos los cursos-

-Sí, claro, cuenten conmigo y con mi curso, lo haremos lo mejor que podamos-

-Gracias, y si puedes convencer a los otros grupos sería fantástico, ya es hora de que Slytherin sea el bando ganador ¿no creen? - terminó Vladimir, con una pregunta.

-Claro, el bando ganador - dijo Marcus, y todos corearon esa frase - bando ganador, bando ganador -

Se dirigieron a la clase de pociones, pero antes de que pudieran avanzar mucho, otro alumno de quinto año los alcanzó.

-Chicos, esperen- los llamó- una cosa más, tienen pociones ¿cierto?-

-Cierto- respondieron todos.

-Bueno, el profesor Slughorn adora a las mentes brillantes o a los allegados a familias importantes, no se guarden nada, recuerden que aunque sea el jefe de nuestra casa, no nos da preferencia, sólo ayuda a los que pueden serle útiles en el futuro ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- respondió Scorpius.

Se dirigieron a las mazmorras, en busca del aula de pociones, al llegar, la mayoría de los Ravenclaw ya estaban ahí, entraron al aula, y se sentaron, como los grupos eran números impares, le tocó a Diana sentarse con un Ravenclaw.

El profesor apareció poco tiempo después de que todos los alumnos estuvieran en el aula, llego a su escritorio y comenzó a pasar lista.

-Señorita Wen Lee- se detuvo un momento.

-Presente, profesor- contestó una niña, de cabello negro, largo y silueta delgada.

-¿No estará relacionada con Xian Lee, la celebridad de las pociones?- preguntó Slughorn con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí, señor, es mi padre- contestó la niña, algo tímida.

-Vaya, vaya, tenemos a la hija de una celebridad entre nosotros- dijo Slughorn -¿quién es tu madre? si no es molestia responder- preguntó el profesor, esperaba a una hija de dos celebridades.

-Su nombre es Cho Chang, usted fue su profesor-

-!Oh! claro, Chang, la recuerdo bien, estuvo en la batalla de Hogwarts, y por lo que sé, ahora se dedica a la medimagia ¿me equivoco?-

-Vaya, es verdad lo que nos dijeron, no se le pasa ni una- susurró Scorpius a Vladimir.

-Ocurre algo señor...- preguntó Slughorn a Scorpius.

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, señor- respondió, esperando una reprimenda.

-Oh, un Malfoy, recuerdo a su padre, la verdad es que no era bueno en pociones, no lograba prepara ni una sola correctamente- dijo Slughorn, la cara de Scorpius comenzaba a ponerse roja de la vergüenza y la ira- espero que usted demuestre mejores habilidades- terminó el profesor, al momento que se giraba y continuaba pasando lista.

La clase finalizó, con un Scorpius muy molesto, el profesor no sólo lo había humillado a él, sino que se había atrevido a hablar mal de su padre, eso no lo podía permitir. Sí, sabía qué había hecho, pero eso ya había sido hace muchos años.

-Miente ¿sabes? - le dijo a Vladimir, cuando estaban solos en la sala común, haciendo los deberes, Vladimir lo miró, preguntando a qué se refería - mi padre no es malo en pociones- dijo Scorpius - en realidad es bastante bueno, cuando lo dejaron sin varita después de la derrota de Voldemort, era lo único que podía hacer para sentirse mago, es bueno, lo he visto trabajar, hace cosas increíbles- dijo el rubio, ruborizado de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, yo te creo, al que tenemos que convencer es a Slughorn, debe de haber alguna manera- dijo Vladimir, consolando a su amigo.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos durante unos minutos, como no se les ocurría nada, decidieron volver a los deberes.

Ese día los deberes habían sido pocos, tan sólo una redacción de transformaciones, otro tanto de historia de la magia y un ensayo para pociones, el profesor Lupin no les había dejado tarea, ya que no todos se habían recuperado de la sorpresa de su clase. Tal y como había prometido Scorpius, dedicó un poco de tiempo a ayudar a Diana con sus deberes, aunque todos la estaban ayudando en general.

Era casi la media noche, todos en el dormitorio estaban dormidos, no se escuchaba más que el sonido de las respiraciones de los cuatro chicos, y de vez en cuando, el roce de las pijamas contra las sábanas, cuando se movían.

-Lo tengo- dijo Vladimir en voz baja, despertando de golpe y poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose a la cama de Scorpius, lo movió un poco por el hombro, tratando de despertarlo - Scorpius - dijo en un susurro, el rubio despertó - tengo una idea- dijo, con una sonrisa que era cubierta por la obscuridad de la habitación -ya sé cómo puedes caerle bien a Slughorn- terminó Vladimir, esperando la reacción del rubio.

-Cuéntame- fue lo único que respondió Scorpius.


	9. Plantas

Capítulo 8 - Plantas.

Las semanas pasaban bastante rápido, o eso le parecía a Vladimir, ya que ente las tareas, ayudar a los otros Slytherin y las clases, apenas tenía tiempo para él, y cuando lo tenía, se dedicaba a explorar, junto con Scorpius, el castillo.

El plan de Vladimir había funcionado a la perfección, ahora ellos eran los mejores en pociones, con un poco de ayuda del padre de Scorpius, y, al igual que Wen Lee, habían sido invitados al club Slug, como lo hacía llamar su profesor, aún no organizaba ninguna reunión, pero se rumoreaba que pronto habría alguna.

Sin duda alguna todo estaba saliendo bien para los Slytherin, seguían por encima de las otras casas en los puntajes, y por lo que a Vladimir respectaba, todo iba de maravilla, sobre todo cuando estaba en los invernaderos, ahí se sentía tranquilo, lo había descubierto desde la primera clase con el profesor Longbottom, tenía buena conexión con las plantas, era el mejor de la clase, y el profesor no pasaba eso por alto, se había dado cuenta, y ahora Vladimir era su estudiante preferido.

-Profesor- saludó Vladimir, cuando iba caminando por los jardines, cerca de los invernaderos.

-Hola, Vladimir- lo saludó el profesor, caminando hacía él -¿qué ocurre?-

-Nada, caminaba por aquí y decidí saludarlo- contestó Vladimir, aunque su presencia ahí no era casualidad.

-Bueno, ha sido un gusto verte, desearía charlar más contigo, pero ahora tengo una reunión y no puedo retrasarme- se disculpó Neville.

-Está bien, lo entiendo... sólo quería pedirle... -dijo Vladimir, pero se detuvo, inseguro.

-Anda, puedes pedirme lo que sea- apremió el profesor.

-Bueno, quería saber si puedo tener un brote de sauce boxeador, me gustaría cuidar de alguno- confesó Vladimir al profesor, su grupo no había visto a los sauces boxeadores, pero los había logrado ver a través de una de las ventanas de los invernaderos.

-Vaya... un sauce, no son nada comunes, además de que son peligrosos cuando crecen- comenzó Neville, tratando de explicar a Vladimir.

-Sí, lo sé, por eso quiero un brote, cuando sea lo suficiente grande como para ser peligroso se lo devolveré, lo juro- dijo Vladimir, casi suplicando por tener uno.

-No lo sé, podría enfermar o... - dijo Neville.

-No, lo juro, si enferma se lo traeré, en serio-

-Bueno, está bien, dejaré que lo tengas, pero sólo unas semanas ¿qué te parece?-

-Genial, gracias profesor- exclamó Vladimir, entusiasmado.

-Bueno, pero ahora voy corto de tiempo ¿qué te parece si te lo doy mañana?-

-Podría ir por él, los invernaderos no están lejos- dijo Vladimir.

-Claro, pero ten cuidado, y no tomes nada más ¿entendido? están en la tercera estantería de la derecha, invernadero dos- dijo Neville, al momento que se disponía a partir.

-Gracias de nuevo- dijo Vladimir, al momento que salía corriendo hacia los invernaderos.

Al entrar al invernadero, Vladimir sintió la calma que le producían las plantas, era como si las conociera. A pesar de que sabía exactamente dónde estaban los sauces, recorrió lentamente todas las estanterías, sin tocar nada ni acercarse mucho, había algunas plantas bastante violentas.

Cuando terminó de ver todas las plantas, fue a la tercera estantería, para tomar a uno de los tres brotes de sauce boxeador, estaban plantados en macetas de aproximadamente veinte centímetros de diámetro, sus ramas eran delgadas, frágiles, pero aún así se las arreglaba para intentar golpear a cualquier bicho que se le acercara.

"Son hermosos" pensó Vladimir, mientras los contemplaba moverse. Tomó una de las macetas y la colocó entre su brazo izquierdo y su pecho, podía sentir al sauce intentando llegar a éste, pero aunque lo lograra, no podía hacerle daño aún, le faltaban muchos metros para ser letal.

Vladimir se dirigió a la salida del invernadero, bastante feliz con su nueva adquisición, abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir, algo llamó su atención, entre el marco de la entrada y la pared en la que estaba empotrada, había algo, parecía una rama, un pequeño hilito que recorría toda su longitud, hasta llegar al suelo y enterrarse.

-¿Qué eres?- se preguntó Vladimir al momento que estiraba su mano para poder tocarlo.

La mano de Vladimir se posó sobre los pequeños hilitos, y al momento, una sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, podía verse, de hecho, podía ver todo lo que estaba en ese invernadero, y en el siguiente, y en todos, podía sentir las otras plantas, podía sentir el recorrido de las raíces de la que estaba tocando en ese momento, apartó su mano rápidamente, dejó el brote de sauce en una de las mesas, y regreso al marco de la puerta.

Estuvo en el invernadero toda la tarde, observando esas pequeñas raíces que se extendían por lo que parecía ser toda el área de los invernaderos, salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que el sol se había ocultado casi por completo, se levantó y sacudió un poco, cogió una maceta más pequeña de los invernaderos, y tomó una muestra lo suficientemente larga de esa extraña planta.

Cuando llegó a la sala común de Slytherin, ya casi era la hora de cenar, por suerte era jueves, tendría todo el día siguiente desocupado, entro a su dormitorio y dejó el sauce boxeador al lado del estanque de su sapo, y escondió la maceta más pequeña en un cajón.

-¿Dónde estabas? te busqué por todo el castillo- escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda.

-Estaba en los invernaderos, Scorpius, ya sabes que me gusta estar ahí- contestó el muchacho -además, mira lo que el profesor me permitió tener -presumió, al momento que dejaba ver el brote del sauce. Malfoy se acercó, y lo miró de cerca.

-!Ay!- exclamó -me ha golpeado en la cara- se quejó.

-Bueno, tienes suerte de que sea uno pequeño, de ser uno grande probablemente estarías muerto- se burló Vladimir.

-¿Cómo lo convenciste?- preguntó el rubio.

-No fue muy difícil, ya sabes que le caigo bien a Neville- contestó Vladimir.

-Sí, eres su mascota- dijo Scorpius en tono burlón.

-No soy la mascota de nadie, pero ahora yo tengo una, y no es mi sapo- contestó, sin dejar de pensar en el sauce.

-Bueno, como sea, es hora de cenar, será mejor que vayamos al gran comedor- propuso Malfoy.

-Está bien- dijo Vladimir, al momento que tocaba cuidadosamente una ramita del brote, sintió una resequedad en la boca - tan sólo regaré un poco al brote, creo que lo necesita- se dirigió al baño, llenó un vaso con agua y lo llevo a donde estaba el sauce, la comenzó a verter poco a poco, tocando las ramas con cada chorro que echaba - ahora, ahora está bien - dijo, después de tocar una de sus ramas.

-Estás loco ¿sabes?- dijo Scorpius, sin entender cómo hacía aquello con las plantas.

-Tal vez en algunas cosas, pero cuando se trata de plantas, créeme, sé lo que hago- dijo, al momento que guiñaba un ojo, en dirección a Scorpius.

Al llegar al gran comedor, ya estaba casi lleno, como todos los días, comprobaron los puntajes de las casa, y sonrieron al ver que seguían ganando.

La cena transcurría bastante tranquila, no había novedades, pero aún así Vladimir se sentía ansioso, quería regresar al dormitorio y experimentar un poco con la pequeña planta que había encontrado en el invernadero, pero no podía irse sin que los demás se percataran y lo molestaran con sus preguntas.

-Vladimir- lo llamó Scorpius, a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, girándose hacia el rubio.

-Cuéntales sobre tu nueva adquisición- le dijo -no me creen a mí- dijo, refiriéndose a Isaac y a Alexander, que estaban sentados enfrente de ellos dos.

-A... sí- en verdad no tenía ganas de que muchas personas supieran lo del sauce, pero ellos se iban a enterar en cuanto entraran al dormitorio -hace rato encontré a Neville cerca de los invernaderos, y le pedí un sauce boxeador, para cuidarlo por un tiempo- dijo

-!Vaya! - dijo Alexander, sin molestarse en ocultar sorpresa y un poco de envidia - ¿y te lo dio, así como si nada?- preguntó.

-No, claro que no, tuve que convencerlo, además, soy el mejor en esa clase- comentó, olvidándose de la modestia.

-¿Podemos verlo?- preguntó Isaac, que se veía más emocionado que celoso.

-Sí ¿por qué no? podemos ir cuando acabe la cena - dijo, aceptando mostrárselos, aunque aún no olvidaba para nada el otro asunto.

Cuando la cena terminó, salieron del comedor, y se dirigieron a la sala común, los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, casi todos seguían en el gran comedor, y otros en las salas comunes.

Al llegar a la sala común se encontraron con que ya estaban ahí las tres chicas de su curso, sentadas en uno de los sillones, cerca de la chimenea.

-Hola- saludó Malfoy.

-Hola, chicos- saludó Bellatrix, que era con quien más hablaban Vladimir y Scorpius.

-Vladimir tiene algo increíble en su habitación- dijo Isaac, sin poder resistirse, Vladimir le dio un codazo en el estómago, no muy fuerte.

-¿Algo increíble?- preguntó Diana - ¿cómo qué?-

-No es nada -intentó convencerlas Vladimir, lo que menos quería era tanta gente en su dormitorio -en serio, cosas de herbología, nada realmente sorprendente-

-Pues quiero verlo- dijo Bellatrix, al momento que se ponía de pie -¿vienen?- les preguntó a las otras dos chicas.

-!Bah! - exclamó Vladimir -será mejor que lo traiga, no cabríamos tantos en el dormitorio- mintió, claro que cabían todos en el dormitorio.

Entró al dormitorio y se dirigió a su mesa, donde estaba su sapo y el sauce, que se debatía con una mosca, hasta que el sapo la alcanzó con una lengüetada. Tomó la maceta con cuidado, y, antes de salir, comprobó que estaba bien de agua.

-Bueno, aquí está- se acercó al sillón donde estaban sentados, al momento que mostraba al sauce.

-Vaya- dijeron todos para sí mismos, menos Scorpius, que ya lo había visto.

-Bueno, ya lo vieron, ahora lo regresaré al dormitorio- anunció Vladimir y al momento, todos se pusieron de pie y se quejaron -está bien, está bien, pero sólo un momento- dijo, dejándolo sobre una de las mesas.

-Es tan pequeño - dijo Elizabeth, con voz chillona.

-Sí, no lo toquen mucho, podría romperse - les advirtió - y al profesor no le gustaría nada eso, así que con cuidado-

-Sí, sí, con cuidado - dijeron, al momento que intentaban tocarlo.

-!Esperen! uno a la vez- los reprimió Vladimir, y todos se turnaron para tocarlo, aunque sus dedos eran recibidos por unas ramitas que los golpeaban levemente.

Vladimir decidió subir al dormitorio, mientras que los demás estaban entretenidos, para averiguar más de esa raíz que había recogido.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, se dirigió al cajón donde la tenía, lo abrió y sacó la maseta, se sentó en su cama y la puso sobre sus piernas, vivió a tocarla, con mucho cuidado, despacio, al momento, se sintió transportado al interior de la tierra por donde se extendía las raíces, pudo sentir su resequedad y dejó de tocarla, para ponerle un poco de agua, comprobó de nuevo su estado, esta vez sintiéndose más fresco, la miró, y la volvió a guardar en el cajón, definitivamente tenía un buen uso para esa planta, sólo necesitaba una poción, y todo saldría a la perfección.

Cuando regresó a la sala común se encontró con una escena que lo molestó bastante, los otros chicos estaban lanzando bolitas de papel al sauce, unas pequeñas y otras del tamaño de un puño, corrió hasta la mesa donde estaba el sauce, lo tomó y se giró hacia los otros jóvenes, se podía ver la ira en su rostro.

-!Qué demonios creen que hacen!- les gritó.

-Tranquilo Vladimir, sólo estábam...- lo interrumpió otro grito de reproche.

-!No me importa que hacían!- les gritó de nuevo -!miren lo que han hecho, lo han asustado! - dijo, exaltado, al momento que intentaba calmar al brote, que aún estaba debatiéndose contra el aire.

Salió corriendo de la sala común, en dirección al dormitorio, puso al sauce en la mesa y la regó con un poco de agua.

-Tranquilo- le susurró, mientras intentaba calmarlo -ya está, ya está - le dijo, en voz maternal, mientras el sauce se iba calmando poco a poco.

En ese momento entró Scorpius a la habitación.

-Vladimir, te juro que intenté detenerlos...-

-No importa, el caso es que no lo hiciste - lo reprochó Vladimir -sabes que ésto es importante para mí- dijo mientras miraba al Sauce, que se había calmado del todo -puedo sentirlo, estaba verdaderamente asustado, no como nosotros, pero se siente casi igual - le dijo, ahora más calmado que antes.

-Claro... lo siento, debí detenerlos- se disculpó.

-Déjalo, no le ha pasado nada- dijo, al momento que pasaba su mano sobre su rostro.

-Pero no dejaré que ocurra de nuevo, lo juro - dijo el joven, al momento que levantaba la mano izquierda y ponía la derecha sobre su pecho.

-Que dramático- se burló Vladimir del gesto del rubio -pero ya que lo dices... necesito ayuda para prepara algo, con suerte, nos beneficiará bastante - le dijo, mientras imaginaba cientos de posibilidades.

N/A: Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estaba bastante indeciso sobre algunas de las cosas que ocurrían en este capítulo, prometo actualizar más seguido de ahora en adelante que he aclarado un poco la dirección de la historia, ya que hasta hace poco todas las ideas se me habían acumulado, y era un lío entenderme a mí mismo.


	10. El lago

Capítulo 9 - En el lago.

Los días siguientes a su conversación, se dedicaron a pensar cómo conseguir los ingredientes para la poción que tenía pensado preparar Vladimir, gracias a la ayuda del padre de Scorpius tenían las instrucciones exactas para preparar un brebaje de crecimiento para la raíz que tenía Vladimir escondida en su habitación, Scorpius aún no sabía para qué necesitaban la poción, pero Vladimir le prometió que se lo mostraría en cuanto estuviera listo.

Los ingredientes de la poción no eran muy difíciles de conseguir, con un viaje a Hogsmeade podrían comprarlos sin problema, pero ellos no podían salir a Hogsmeade, no hasta el tercer año, así que estuvieron bastante tiempo ideando cómo conseguirlos, hasta que decidieron pedir ayuda a Slughorn.

Ambos chicos salieron en busca del profesor, en dirección a su despacho, y cuando estaban dispuestos a tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió y dejó ver al profesor.

-Hola, profesor- saludaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, ahora Slughorn ya los reconocía de inmediato, eran los mejores de su curso.

-Hola, Vladimir, Scorpius- los saludó - que oportuna es su llegada, muy conveniente, así me ahorran el trabajo de encontrar a otro joven del club - "club" es como él llamaba a los jóvenes que tenían buenas conexiones o que poseían talentos especiales -necesito que les informen a todos los miembros que se celebrará una reunión el último día de noviembre, como una fiesta de navidad, un poco anticipada, pero servirá- les informó, Vladimir volteó a mirar a Scorpius, y con una mirada le dijo que pospusieran su petición.

-Claro profesor, cuente con nosotros, les avisaremos- aceptó la tarea Scorpius.

-¿Tiene alguna lista de los miembros?- preguntó Vladimir -así podremos avisar más rápido y evitamos que hagan otros planes- terminó.

-Claro, una lista... ahora mismo la hago- entraron a su despacho y el profesor se sentó en el escritorio, apareció una pluma y tintero, y comenzó a escribir, duró cerca de cinco minutos escribiendo, y de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza, miraba a los muchachos, movía los labios de manera pensativa, y volvía a escribir otro nombre.

Mientras el profesor escribía, los dos muchachos comenzaron a inspeccionar la habitación con la mirada, estaba llena de estanterías con ingredientes para hacer pociones, en otras había calderos de distintos colores y tamaños, y en otra había pociones ya preparadas.

-Aquí tienen- le entregó la lista a Scorpius, éste la aceptó, y salieron los tres del despacho.

-Gracias profesor- le dijeron los chicos, al momento que se disponían a partir en busca de los miembros del club.

-No, gracias a ustedes- les dijo -recuerden, el último día del noviembre, a las nueve en mi despacho- les recordó, al momento que se daba la vuelta y se alejaba caminando.

En la lista del profesor había una cantidad considerable de alumnos, por lo menos una docena y en los primeros puestos se encontraban, como Vladimir sospechaba, los hermanos Potter, seguro que a Slughorn le encantaría tener conexiones con su padre.

-Mira ésto- dijo Scorpius, al momento que señalaba la lista -se ve que a Slughorn no le agradan las celebridades- mencionó con tono sarcástico.

-Claro, mira la lista, los Potter ¿quiénes son esos?- le respondió Vladimir, en el mismo tono que había usado el rubio, ambos rieron, y continuaron caminando hasta su sala común.

Una vez dentro de la sala común, comenzaron a buscar entre los estudiantes al Slytherin que pertenecían al club, por suerte, Slughorn había incluido la casa de cada estudiante en la lista, eso explicaba el por qué de su tardanza en escribirla, contándolos a ellos, sólo eran tres de Slytherin, y el otro chico ya estaba por salir de Hogwarts, se había ganado su puesto gracias a su talento en el quidditch, de hecho, era tan bueno, que ya tenía un contrato con los Chudley Cannons, como guardián, lamentablemente no había logrado ganar la copa de quidditch, porque su buscador era pésimo, pero durante los partidos, rara vez dejaba pasar una quaffle entre los aros.

-Oigan- llamó Vladimir a unos chicos de séptimo que estaban en la sala común.

-¿Qué ocurre Vladimir?- preguntó uno de ellos, no habían tenido oportunidad de molestarlo al iniciar el curso por su estatus de sangre, ya que el primer día había ganado suficientes puntos como para ganarse el respeto de toda la casa.

-¿Saben dónde está Daniel White?- preguntó el rubio- necesitamos decirle algo-

-Debe de estar en el campo de quidditch, últimamente se pasa todo el día ahí, tememos que no termine Hogwarts- contestó otro de los chicos de séptimo.

-Bueno, no es necesario que lo termine para jugar profesionalmente, ya tiene la vida arreglada, al menos hasta que sufra una lesión que le impida jugar- contestó el que los había saludado primero.

-Bueno, gracias- les dijo Vladimir, sin intención de seguir escuchando lo que estaban discutiendo.

Se dirigieron al campo de quidditch, aún les quedaban dos horas antes de la cena, al llegar, tal como habían dicho los chicos, Daniel estaba ahí, parado contra uno de los postes de anotación, parecía estar cargando dos cosas entre los brazos, y al mismo tiempo realizaba un vaivén con la cadera.

-!Daniel!- le gritaron los dos chicos a la vez, pero como no contestaba, se acercaron más, hasta que pudieron distinguir que lo que tenía entre los brazos, parecían las piernas de alguien, lograban distinguir parte de los muslos, las pantorrillas y los zapatos.

Cuanto más se acercaban, más extrañados los dejaba la imagen que veían, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar unos gemidos femeninos, y cada cierto tiempo, uno masculino.

-!Daniel!- le gritaron de nuevo, al momento, el chico se separó rápidamente de la joven con la que estaba, y se tapó con la túnica, dejando a la chica de pie, a la cual la falda la tapó por completo, sacó la varita y se giró hacia los dos chicos de primer año.

-_Desmayo- _gritó, apuntando a Scorpius, que se precipitó al suelo, cayendo de espalda -_Desmayo-_ volvió a decir, apuntando a Vladimir.

-_Protego- _dijo Vladimir, que guardaba siempre su varita en un lugar de rápido acceso, y al momento una barrera impidió que el hechizo le diera -tranquilo, somos nosotros- trato de decir, pero Daniel volvió a atacarlo, al momento que Vladimir corría de un lado a otro, lanzando _protegos _y esquivando los hechizos.

-¿!Qué mierda quieren!?- les gritó, no se veía nada contento -¿!no ven que estoy en algo importante!?- siguió gritando, al momento que se acercaba a ellos -!tienen suerte de ser respetados por la casa de Slytherin, porque en éste mismo momento podría estar lanzándoles maleficios peores-

-_ennervate- _dijo Vladimir apuntando a Scorpius, que se levantó y sacó la varita de inmediato.

-Lo sentimos- dijo Vladimir, al momento que daba un paso al frente, cubriendo a Scorpius - pero tenemos que decirte algo importante- le informó -el profesor Slughorn dará su primera reunión del club el último día de noviembre, y nos mandó...- no logro terminar su explicación, porque Daniel lo interrumpió.

-¿En serio, me interrumpen por esa mierda de reuniones?- les dijo, aún se veía molesto, pero ya no gritaba.

-Lo siento, pero nos pidió que...- trató de explicar Scorpius, que salía de su aturdimiento.

-Bueno, no me interesa lo que les haya pedido, esas reuniones son una mierda, Slughorn es un cazatalentos, no les conviene estar con él- les dijo- tan sólo se interesó cuando demostré lo que podía hacer sobre la escoba, ahora, si me disculpan- dijo, al momento que se giraba hacia la chica que estaba ocultándose detrás del poste.

-Está bien, pero recuerda, somos Slytherin, y además, nosotros somos de primero, nos viene bien un poco de ayuda de los profesores- dijo Vladimir, y, al momento, ambos se dieron la vuelta, dispuestos a partir, lograron escuchar un "como sea" a lo lejos, y regresaron al castillo.

-Eso fue raro- dijo Scorpius, al momento que entraban al castillo, pensando en lo que acababan de ver.

-Sí, bastante raro... estaba realmente enojado, creo que no debimos interrumpirlo- se lamentó Vladimir de no haber pensado eso antes.

-Bueno, ya lo hicimos, lo más probable es que no asista a la reunión y sólo lo tendremos que verlo lo que resta del año, así que no creo que nos moleste por eso- comentó Scorpius, esperando que fuera verdad lo que decía.

-Cierto... vayamos a buscar a los Ravenclaw- sugirió Vladimir, los Ravenclaw era con quienes mejor se llevaban, después de Slytherin, claro, les agradaban más que nada porque sabían cómo tratar con los Slytherin, ellos les ayudaban en algunas clases, y los Ravenclaw les ayudaban en otras, un intercambio más que justo.

Encontrar a los Ravenclaw de la lista fue fácil, la mayoría estaba en la biblioteca, y Vladimir les pidió que avisaran a los que no estaban ahí, después de eso fueron a buscar a los Hufflepuff y al final a los Gryffindor, que fueron los más difíciles de encontrar, porque todos estaban recorriendo el castillo.

-Bueno, ya sólo faltan los Potter- anunció Scorpius a Vladimir, revisando la lista.

-Sí, y creo que serán los más difíciles de encontrar- respondió Vladimir, mientras miraba por una ventana, que tenía vista al lago.

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Mira, es Elizabeth, ahí - dijo, señalando hacia una cabellera negra que caía por la espalda de la chica hasta la cintura, intentando que Scorpius la viera- a la orilla del lago.

-Ya, la veo, ¿qué hará ahí tan sola?- se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta. La chica había comenzado a inclinarse en la orilla, parecía que quería entrar al agua, pero forcejeaba hacia atrás al mismo tiempo.

-No lo sé, pero parece que necesita ayuda- contestó el otro joven, al momento que corría hacia las escaleras.

Scorpius lo siguió en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido. Corrieron escaleras abajo, salieron por una de las muchas puertas que daban a los patios, corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, cuando por fin pudieron ver el lago, no vieron a Elizabeth.

-¿A dónde se fue?- pregunto Vladimir a Scorpius.

-No lo sé- contestó el rubio- regresemos al castillo, tal vez la vea...- repentinamente un grito horripilante lo interrumpió.

Era Elizabeth, estaba salpicando en el lago, gritaba una y otra vez, al momento que se debatía contra el agua.

-!Es ella!- dijo Vladimir al momento que corría para acercarse más al lago.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Scorpius, pero Vladimir no lo escuchaba, se había quitado la túnica, y comenzaba a quitarse los zapatos.

-Llama a los profesores- fue lo único que Vladimir le dijo antes de adentrarse en el lago.

Vladimir corrió, hasta que el agua le llegó hasta el pecho, en ese momento comenzó a nadar, no era muy buen nadador, pero lograba mantenerse a flote, y avanzaba a buena velocidad.

-!Tranquila!- logró gritarle a Elizabeth, que seguía pataleando contra el agua, mientras gritaba.

Ahora estaban separados por menos de cien metros, Vladimir siguió avanzando, y justo cuando estaba a distancia suficiente para agarrar a Elizabeth con una mano, sintió que algo se enredaba en su pierna y comenzaba a sumergirlo, logró tomar una última bocanada de aire, y se hundió a una gran velocidad.

Podía sentir que lo que sea que se aferrara de su pierna lo hacía cada vez con más fuerza, impidiéndole liberarse, sentía presión, una presión que lo aplastaba desde todos los lados, no podría resistirlo más, se agachó, intentando liberarse del agarre de esa cosa que lo sujetaba, tomó su pierna con sus dos manos, hasta llegar a su tobillo, y entonces lo sintió, era una textura rugosa, pero eso no era lo que lo preocupaba, podía sentirlo, podía sentir a ese ser, era una planta, de eso estaba seguro, pero no podía entrar en ella, era diferente a todas las plantas con las que había tratado, ya casi no le quedaba aire, y entonces recordó su varita, la llevaba siempre en el bolsillo delantero, acercó una de sus manos a ella, la sacó y con su última reserva de oxígeno, pronunció un encantamiento que cortó lo que lo sujetaba, y comenzó a subir de inmediato, al momento que veía a la enredadera que sujetaba a Elizabeth retirarse.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó, un vez que ambos estaba en la orilla.

-Sí- respondió la chica, que tiritaba por el frío.

-Toma- dijo Vladimir, al momento que le ponía su túnica sobre los hombros.

-¿Qué era esa cosa?- preguntó la chica, su voz temblaba, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-No lo sé, pero...- Vladimir pensó si decir lo siguiente, al final se decidió por hacerlo de manera discreta -no le digamos a los profesores, quiero saber de qué se trata-

-¿!Estás loco? esa cosa casi nos mata, y tú quieres que no les diga- contestó Elizabeth, casi gritando.

-Por favor- le pidió el joven Slytherin -quiero saber que era, estoy seguro de que puedo averiguarlo- le dijo, sonando más seguro de lo que se sentía.

-Está bien, pero si esa cosa termina matando a alguien, no esperes que vaya a Azkaban contigo- le contestó, en ese momento regresó Scorpius con el profesor Longbottom por un lado, ambos lucían exhaustos, seguramente habían corrido hasta ahí desde los invernaderos.

-Vladimir ¿qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Longbottom, al momento que sacaba su varita y lanzaba un hechizo para secar a los dos jóvenes.

-Bueno...- comenzó Vladimir con su explicación, al momento que lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Scorpius y luego a la chica, esperando que Elizabeth lo siguiera -estaba con Scorpius en el castillo, y vimos que Elizabeth estaba aquí, parecía que iba a entrar al lago, así que corrimos a ver qué sucedía, y cuando llegamos vimos que estaba dentro del lago- terminó Vladimir, al momento que miraba a Elizabeth, esperando que siguiera con la historia.

-¿Elizabeth?- preguntó el profesor, al ver que no contestaba -¿qué hacías en el lago? deberían de saber que está prohibido entrar- dijo Neville, esta vez más preocupado.

-No nos lo mencionó nadie- intentó defenderla Scorpius.

-Estaba viendo el agua- contestó Elizabeth - y me pareció ver algo brillante a lo lejos, como un pequeño medallón... pero una corriente me arrastró más lejos de lo que quería ir- una mentira bastante mala, pero los tres chicos esperaban que funcionara -me asusté al ver lo lejos que estaba de la orilla, y comencé a desesperarme, en ese momento llegaron los chicos-

-¿Un medallón?- preguntó Neville, no se creía un pelo de lo del medallón, pero decidió no decir nada -¿segura?- le preguntó, a lo que Elizabeth se limitó a contestar con un asentimiento, el profesor se quedó mirando al lago, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en la superficie del agua, iluminando el rostro de Neville, su mirada se volvía más preocupada con cada segundo, hasta que salió de sus pensamientos -bueno, ya que no sabían lo del lago, no les quitaré puntos, pero no quiero que se repita, ahora entren al castillo, ya ha pasado la cena, pero puedo pedirle a los elfos algo, lo llevarán a sus dormitorios-

Los tres chicos se dieron vuelta, y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al castillo.

-¿Lo vieron?- preguntó Vladimir, una vez que estaban alejados del profesor.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Scorpius.

-A Neville, parecía preocupado- les comentó, recordando la preocupación en el rostro del profesor -creo que sabe más de lo que aparenta- y entraron a la sala común de Slytherin, en la que se encontraba la mayoría de los alumnos, entre ellos, todos los de primero, que miraron a los tres recién llegados de manera preocupada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? no los vimos en la cena- dijo Bellatrix.

-Yo les explico- les dijo Vladimir a los otros dos chicos con los que había llegado a la sala, al momento que daba un paso al frente y se sentaba en un sillón.

Después de una explicación, algo alterada, ya que Vladimir no quería que supieran todo lo que había pasado, todos se fueron a dormir, pero tanto Scorpius como Vladimir sentían que habían olvidado algo.

N/A: espero que les haya gustado, es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito. Como ven, ahora los chicos se encuentran con un nuevo misterio, pero este será resuelto más adelante, recuerden que apenas es su primer año, no los presionemos demasiado. Poco a poco irán tomando más importancia los personajes femeninos, y créanme cuando les digo que serán vitales en la historia. Bueno, so es todo por ahora, espero "verlos" por aquí en el siguiente cap.


	11. El club Slug

Capítulo 10 - El club Slug.

Después del incidente del lago, Vladimir había comenzado a ir más seguido, pero no podía entrar porque siempre había personas cerca, además de que Neville pasaba también más tiempo cerca de los jóvenes Slytherin, vigilándolos.

Por fin llegó el último día de noviembre, un jueves lluvioso, que amenazaba con nevada.

Ese día, las clases de los Slytherin de primero terminaron a las dos de la tarde, por lo que tuvieron tiempo suficiente antes de tener que ir a la reunión del profesor de pociones. Todos estaban reunidos en el gran comedor, entre un rio de murmullos y carcajadas ocacionales.

-¿Qué crees que hagan en la reunión?- preguntó Scorpius a Vladimir, él se veía más ansioso por ir que el pelinegro, y no podía contener su emoción.

-No lo sé- le contestó Vladimir, que no mostraba la emoción que sentía, por fin era el día, por fin podría poner en marcha el pan que tenía pensado desde que había encontrado esa pequeña raíz en los invernaderos.

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó el rubio a los Slytherin de séptimo, que estaban sentados al lado de ellos.

-Bueno- comenzó Daniel, después de su incidente en el campo de quidditch no se habían visto mucho, pero al parecer no guardaba rencores -las veces que he ido sólo nos hemos sentado a hablar, mientras comemos algún postre, sin duda eso es lo mejor- le dijo Daniel.

-Hmmm... no suena tan interesante- admitió el rubio, con menos ánimos que antes.

-Lo sé, por eso no iré- comentó Daniel.

Cuando Vladimir y Scorpius terminaron de comer, se retiraron a la sala común, querían avanzar con los deberes antes de tener que explicarles a los demás la clase de herbología que habían tenido esa tarde, sobre todo a Diana Goyle, que le costaba mucho distinguir los tipos de plantas y sus usos.

-¿Cómo va el sauce? - preguntó repentinamente Scorpius, mientras caminaban por unos de los pasillos que llevaba a las escaleras de las mazmorras.

El camino parecía despejado, no se escuchaban pasos ni se veían sombras, así que podían hablar con tranquilidad del tema.

-Bastante bien, ha crecido casi cinco centímetros, y sus ramas cada vez son más fuertes- le contestó emocionado el pelinegro, siempre se emocionaba cuando hablaban de plantas -ayer lo vi matar a una mosca en el primer intento, también se está volviendo más rápido-

-Que bien, por cierto- comenzó Scorpius, haciendo una pausa para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca -hoy es el día ¿cuándo se lo pediremos a Slughorn?- le preguntó a Vladimir.

-Lo sé, también lo estuve pensando... creo que lo mejor es pedirle los ingredientes después de la reunión, cuando todos se hayan ido- contestó el pelinegro, recordando la raíz que tenía en su habitación, cada vez era más grande, pero aún crecía a ritmo lento comparado con lo que tenía planeado Vladimir.

-¿Cómo se lo pedimos, nos acercamos y ya?- para ser de una familia de Slytherins, la parte de mentir de manera improvisada no era su fuerte, así que Scorpius prefería saber qué diría antes de hacerlo.

-Claro que no, podemos decirle que es para un experimento, o para una tarea de herbología, aunque me parece mejor decir lo primero, sospechará si nadie más le pide ingredientes para herbología- le explico, a lo que el rubio asintió.

Caminaban tranquilos, ya casi llegaban a la entrada que llevaba a la sala común de Slytherin, cuando una voz llegó a sus espaldas.

-¿Pedirle qué cosa a Slughorn?- preguntó una voz femenina, que no lograron reconocer, y justo en ese momento, antes de que pudieran darse vuelta para ver quién hablaba, fueron petrificados.

"Mierda" pensó Vladimir, que comenzaba a cansarse de ser atacado sin sentido, escucharon el sonido de pasos acercándose cada vez más a ellos, hasta que el atacante se posó enfrente de ellos, era Bellatrix, pero no podían decir ni hacer nada.

-Hola chicos- los saludó, con tono de burla -que mal que no lograron verme, pero llevaba siguiéndolos desde hace cinco minutos, sí que son malos escuchando lo que pasa a su alrededor- siguió hablando, la ira de Vladimir era visible en el color de su rostro, que había pasado a rojo -los liberaré, pero sólo si me dicen qué le pedirán a Slughorn-

No iban a decírselo, pero eso ella no lo podía saber hasta que los despetrificara.

-Muy bien, voy a despetrificar a uno de ustedes, pero si intenta algo, lo congelaré de nuevo- les dijo, con un tono tranquilo, más burlón que amenazante.

La chica de pelo negro levantó su varita hasta la altura del pecho de Scorpius, y lanzó un _finite, _al momento, el rubio recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo.

-!Loca! estás loca- le gritó, mientras revolvía su túnica buscando su varita.

-No, mal, mal, mal...- la bruja volvió a levantar su varita y congeló de nuevo al rubio, dejándolo en una posición que lo hizo caer de espalda al suelo -que idiota, si hubieras hecho lo que te pedí, ahora podrías moverte en lugar de estar en el suelo, bueno, ahora veamos si tú sabes comportarte- dijo, señalando a Vladimir, levantó su varita y lo despetrificó.

Inmediatamente volvió a sentir que controlaba su cuerpo, levantó las manos, para demostrar que no intentaba nada.

-Tranquila- le dijo, esperando que no lo atacara.

-Bien, al parecer tú si sabes comportarte- su tono seguía siendo de burla, Vladimir simplemente sonrió, ya la tenía -ahora dime ¿qué le pedirán a Slughorn?-

-Tan solo unos ingredientes para pociones, nada interesante- le contestó el pelinegro, que cada vez bajaba más y más sus brazos.

-¿En serio?... que decepción, esperaba algo más oscuro-

-Lo siento, pero no, ahora, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría despetrificar a Scorpius-

-Hmmm... no, yo creo que no, quiero divertirme un poco más...- le contestó, mientras volteaba a ver al rubio que yacía en el suelo.

Vladimir no lo pensó dos veces, justo cuando Bellatrix bajó la guardia sacó su varita y le apuntó, directo al pecho.

-_Desmayo- _grito, y logro a escuchar el quejido del a chica, antes de que cayera al suelo -pff... ahora tendremos que llevarla a la sala común- Vladimir se acercó al rubio, y lo descongeló, después se acercó a la chica y le quitó la varita de las manos.

-¿Crees que es seguro? estará muy enojada- le advirtió Scorpius, al ver que Vladimir pretendía despertarla.

-No creo que haga mucho sin la varita, _ennervate- _susurró, y al momento se levantó y se alejó lo más que pudo de la chica, que comenzaba a levantarse, con la cara roja del enojo.

-!Tú, maldito sangre sucia!- gritó Bellatrix, mientras buscaba su varita una y otra vez.

-¿Buscas esto?- le preguntó Vladimir, al momento que le mostraba su varita.

-!Cómo te atreves, dame mi varita o las consecuencias serán...-

-No estás en posición de amenazar, debiste pensar en esto antes de atacarnos por la espalda, ahora, si nos permites ir, te dejaremos en paz- contestó el rubio, que sostenía la varita en dirección a la chica.

-!Cállate Malfoy! y tú, devuélveme mi varita- volvió a gritar, pero sin acercarse a los muchachos.

-!Ya basta!- Vladimir había perdido la paciencia -Bellatrix, debiste pensar que esto pasaría, todos somos Slytherin, ninguno quiere perder, en esta ocasión ha sido sólo un juego, no quiero que pase de eso, tardamos mucho en unir a Slytherin- le intentó explicar.

-Está bien- la chica ahora se veía algo apenada- ¿mi varita?- esta vez, Vladimir se la entregó sin problema.

-Ahora, si de verdad quieres saber el motivo de lo que le pediremos a Slughorn, tendrás que esperar un poco, al menos hasta después de navidad- le dijo el pelinegro, intentando animarla.

-Está bien... pero me deben un duelo- les dijo, al momento que comenzaba a girarse para ir a la sala común -los dos- puntualizó.

* * *

-Bienvenidos chicos, pasen, pasen- los recibió el profesor Slughorn en su despacho -ya han llegado casi todos- les comentó, al momento que entraban y se sentaban.

La mesa era ovalada, y la mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados, vieron a Wen Lee, sentada enfrente de ellos, la saludaron discretamente, y comenzaron a examinar a las demás personas, a gran parte de los invitados sólo los conocían de vista, ya que eran alumnos mayores.

-Gusto en verlo señor James, Albus- escucharon que decía la voz del profesor desde la puerta -temía que no fueran a venir, pasen, ya estamos todos-

En ese momento Vladimir recordó que no habían avisado a los Potter de la reunión, lo habían olvidado por el incidente del lago.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos, sólo falta el señor White- anunció el profesor, al momento que se giraba para ver a Vladimir.

-No vendrá profesor- le dijo, cuando se percató de que era una pregunta -está en séptimo, tiene mucho que estudiar- mintió, no quería decirle la verdadera razón de su ausencia, a ellos aún les era útil tener contacto con Slughorn.

El profesor cerró la puerta, un poco decepcionado por la ausencia del joven, pero se recompuso de inmediato. Su lugar en la mesa era el más alejado de la puerta, en la cabecera de la mesa.

La reunión transcurrió en calma, mayormente hablaron sobre el padre de los Potter, que al parecer también había pertenecido al club.

"Claro, al profesor le debió encantar tener al _chico que vivió _ entre sus allegados" pensó Vladimir.

-Ya lo creo- le contestó Malfoy, de manera discreta-

-¿Qué dice señor Vladimir?- preguntó el profesor.

"Mierda, lo he dicho en voz alta"

-Nada, sólo comentaba con Malfoy la grandiosidad del _chico que vivió- _mintió esperando que funcionara.

-!Oh! sí, un excelente estudiante, además de gran persona...- Vladimir dejó de escuchar al profesor para sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Los minutos le parecían horas a Vladimir, White tenía razón, el profesor era un caza talentos, pero le sería muy útil tenerlo de aliado.

-Señor Vladimir- eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos, junto con la patada que le dio Scorpius por debajo de la mesa -hábleme de sus padres-

-Mis padres... - repitió Vladimir, no sabía qué decir, normalmente no le pedían que hablara de sus padres -mi madre se dedica a la química- mencionó, y por la cara que pusieron todos pudo ver que no tenían ni idea de lo que eso era- se dedica a hacer medicinas -de nuevo esa mirada de desconcierto - es el equivalente muggle a las pociones, mezclan muchas cosas, y hacen pequeñas pastillas, sirven para curar enfermedades- esta vez todos entendieron -mi padre se dedica a las bienes raíces, vende y compra propiedades- se apresuró a explicar, antes de que todos pusieran la misma cara que antes.

-Impresionante cómo se las apañan los muggles- mencionó el profesor, y muchos de los alumnos asintieron.

-Me parece, profesor - comenzó a decir James- que es más impresionante el hecho de que un hijo de muggles quedara en la casa de las serpientes y que su mejor compañía sea el hijo de un ex mortífago- su tono era malicioso y de burla, a lo que varios rieron, entre ellos el profesor Slughorn.

-Bastante bueno señor Potter- mencionó el profesor.

"Estúpidos, ya verán lo que éste _hijo de muggles _puede lograr" Vladimir no mostro emoción alguna ante el comentario, se limitó a lanzar una sonrisa a James.

-Dígame señor Malfoy ¿qué ha sido de su padre?- preguntó Slughorn, y, aunque no se escuchaba malicia en su pregunta, Scorpius no pudo evitar pensar en que se vengaría de el profesor algún día.

Todos los alumnos callaron ante la pregunta, desde que Scorpius había llegado a la escuela muy pacas personas, la mayoría Gryffindors, se habían atrevido a mencionar a su padre.

Desde el fin de la segunda guerra, el apellido Malfoy se había vuelto una maldición, la mayoría de los negocios no admitía su entrada, y si no fueron expulsados del país fue porque gran parte de la economía mágica se basaba en los negocios de su familia, era un tema delicado, todos lo sabían, y Scorpius no podía creer que un profesor lo sacara en la conversación.

-Está bien- se limitó a contestar Scorpius, que sentía el rostro ardiendo por la humillación y la ira.

-Claro- contestó el profesor, al parecer dándose cuenta de lo que había causado en el rubio.

Después de eso todo estuvo muy calmado, el profesor apareció copas enfrente de todos y éstas comenzaron a llenarse de helado de manera automática.

Vladimir ya estaba acostumbrado a ver cómo aparecía comida de esa forma, así que no le dio mucha importancia, y lo comió, lentamente.

-!Uy!- exclamó repentinamente el profesor, al momento que miraba su reloj de bolsillo -se nos ha ido el tiempo volando, ya casi es media noche, será mejor que vayamos terminando la reunión, les daré permisos, por si se encuentran a algún profesor- Slughorn sacó su varita y apareció una pluma, tinta y varios trozos de pergamino.

-Ya es hora- le susurró Vladimir a Scorpius, al momento que se todos se levantaban. El despacho se vació poco a poco, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos se estaban despidiendo. Vladimir y Scorpius estaban también de pie, pero sólo se despedían de los que se les acercaban.

-Gracias por venir- decía Slughorn a los Potter -manden saludos a su padre de mi parte- se despidió.

-Gracias por la invitación- le contesto James al profesor -lamento haber llegado tarde, pero no fuimos avisados con tiempo suficiente- añadió en tono malicioso, al momento que se giraba para ver a Scorpius y a Vladimir.

Los Potter salieron de la habitación, y los dos chicos se quedaron a solas con el profesor.

-Profesor, gracias por invitarnos- dijo Vladimir, mientras se acercaba Slughorn -lamento lo de la invitación de los Potter, pero ese día tuvimos un incidente en el lago, y nos olvidamos por completo de la lista- trato de explicarse.

-Descuiden, descuiden, me alegra que hayan venido- el profesor lucía una sonrisa - y Scorpius... lamento lo de hace rato, en la euforia de la conversación no pensé lo que decía-

-Descuide- contestó Scorpius con la mandíbula apretada.

-Será mejor que vayan a sus habitaciones, ya es muy tarde, y mañana tienen clases- sugirió el profesor, al momento que se acercaba a la puerta.

-Claro, pero antes, queríamos pedirle ayuda en algo- comenzó Vladimir.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Slughorn, la situación le traía malos recuerdos.

-Bueno, hemos estado pensando en una poción -al profesor se le iluminaron los ojos, no podía ser nada malo si era de su materia, y ellos eran dos de sus mejores alumnos.

-¿Es peligrosa?- sólo quería asegurarse.

-No, claro que no, pero nos preguntábamos si podría darnos algunos ingredientes, no nos dejan ir a Hogsmade aún, y de verdad queremos hacerla antes de navidad-

-Bueno, si me dicen qué ingredientes son, podré ver si son peligrosos o no, recuerden que, aunque sean los mejores de la clase, sólo están en primer año.

Vladimir sacó una lista de su bolsillo, en ella, además de los que necesitaban, había agregado algunos de más, para no levantar sospechas.

El profesor inspeccionó la lista cuidadosamente, y cuando decidió que no era peligroso, comenzó a moverse por las estanterías que rodeaban la habitación.

-Gracias profesor- dijeron al unísono cuando les entregó una bolsa con los ingredientes.

-No es nada, pero no se metan en problemas, y recuerden ser cuidadosos en la preparación.

Los dos muchachos salieron de la habitación con una sonrisa que no les cabía en el rostro, bajaron directamente a las mazmorras, y se metieron a su habitación.

"Ya lo tenemos" pensó Vladimir, mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormido.

N/A: bueno, capítulo 10 finalizado, espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar (recuerden que se mejora mediante la crítica, constructiva, claro está). El próximo capítulo lo subiré pronto, así que estén alerta.  
P.D: he pensado en iniciar un nuevo Fic de Harry Potter, apenas se está definiendo la historia y personajes, así que aún faltan unas semanas para que la puedan leer, será una "colaboración" con un amigo que también disfruta de la escritura. Tan solo quería comentarlo y decirles que será una historia totalmente diferente a la de Vladimir Parker (o bueno, esa es la idea) pero no les aseguro que la historia de Vladimir no se vea afectada por la nueva, ya que las ideas que han surgido para el nuevo Fic me parecen bastante interesantes.


End file.
